Addicted to You
by cherry2910
Summary: The best revenge for Mikan Yukihira is to annoy the hell out of Natsume for a living until he truly apologies for what he did and said. As for Natsume, he's purely baffled by Mikan's too vivid attire, quirkiness and Pollyanna POV towards work and mainly HIM. All seems well but suddenly, the plan seems to backfire on her as Mikan finds herself falling for her new, hot and cold boss.
1. Ch 1 - Walk of Shame

A/N: This story is dedicated to all those badass women who love torturing the daylights out of their men. So will they fall in love? Maybe, maybe not? Let's find out! Oh and don't forget to review. I'm expecting lots for this one. This is like some of my best work with Red too of course. Anyways, let me know about your thoughts and opinions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

One.

Ch 1 - Walk of Shame...

Tagged as the city's most fashionable socialite and party girl didn't worry me in the least. In fact, it pissed my mother off for her daughter to be acknowledged in such a 'vulgar and crude' manner, which only gave me more drive to do what I did.

It's been close to 3 years—I think, since I first graduated from Harvard, with a very 'prestigious'—as my mother calls it—doctorate degree in juridical science resting in a dignified diploma stating I'm available for the world to hire.

Yeah, it's not purchased citizens! I'm a party girl, yes. But I've got brains too. Hard to believe, but cold, hard truth. I'm not exactly a blond bimbette! I've actually got a head on my shoulders that does know what 2+2 is.

And that intelligence led me straight to the modelling industry. The 'supermodel' or 'the dimple-faced brunette' is what I go by these days. Leisurely picking up a not so worn out Vogue magazine whilst I anticipated Paris, I flipped through the pages, stopping at a full length column of myself.

Intrigued, I read the headlines... 'Supermodel Mikan Yukihira takes to the ramp in a designer white cut out swimsuit from Carla Zampatti, and a floor length transparent shawl, space age mini dress for Australian department store– David Jones...'

I looked as proud as I felt. With being a Supermodel comes free—a faux occasional bitch eccentricity you're expected to keep on at _all times_. Emphasis purposeful. Not in front of the camera, heavens no.

In front of other potential rival models though? Game on!

Sighing, I pulled out my modernesque watercolor pearl white and pink airpods, listening to cliché pop music. I'm human after all. According to one of the many researchers in our very esteemed modelling community, Not listening to any form of music would prove otherwise.

As **predicted**, my mother was established to be inhuman, the 'Music theory' further confirming the inevitable fact. My sister, however, emerged to be fortunate enough.

Not exactly lucky, just _'unintentionally fortunate'_... Her preference in music was as gruesome as a blob fish! I'm serious, don't Google it! The blob fish is one of _those_ animals that illicit the response, 'That can't be real!' so, Google at your own risk! And don't tell me I didn't warn you!

Still, hideous as it is, music IS music. "Are we there yet?" I rolled my eyes for the 100th time today. Jerking my head to the side, I took in my innocent sister, her chic asymmetric bob cut with extensive front strands highlighted with vivid galaxy blue and violet streaks, further accentuating her unique and out of this world, amethyst eyes. _Damn_, I want those eyes!

"Sis, if people could travel places just by asking... We wouldn't have a necessity for transportation. You're putting people's livelihood at peril here." I said sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes at me, looking too overjoyed to be offended. Well, we ARE going to Paris! The feeling's in built in humans.

"Be right back." I got up immediately, wanting to go to the bathroom to fix my hair as Hotaru's maternal instincts kicked in. "Where are you going?" She asked, her voice containing tell-tale signs of anxiousness. Sometimes, I wondered which one of us was the elder sister.

"Bathroom, Hotaru, bathroom. I'm not gonna jump off the aircraft and leave you all alone in here, so loosen up already. Here, have a drink." I retorted, waving at an air hostess to get her a drink as I shook my head at her nervousness.

"Sorry. It's just been a while since I took a vacay." I sighed in a noticeable way just so that she could see it. "You're not a teenager Sis... So stop acting like one." I shot back and she squirmed in her seat, blushing slightly.

Not bothering to hear her answer, I got up, making a beeline to the bathroom taking the opening to refresh myself. The Balenciaga fall, ready-to-wear collection as part of the Paris Fashion Week was going to be the peak of my career after all.

I still can't believe I was actually chosen as one of the models to represent Chanel's show this year at the Grand Palais. If I screwed this up, I might as well quit at being a model altogether.

* * *

Paris, International Airport, 11:30:

"We're here! We're really here!" Hotaru exclaimed and I let her, feeling giddy inside myself. There's a lot of stress on me to do this show right. My entire agency will be affected by it depending on the reviews. And then there's me. My whole career will revolve around this show and if I nail it or let it go down the drain.

See that's the thing. I didn't ruin it! I wasn't even provided a chance to. The minute I settle into my hotel suite, I get a panicked phone call from the agency, saying that my contract with Chanel was cancelled. "Wha—? What do you mean cancelled?! I confirmed everything myself, so why—?"

My eyes went wide as a sense of fear took me over, combined with raw anger. "But they can't just do that! And, based on some outrageous comment! H-Hello—?!" I kept speaking into the phone although the line had been cut off. Eventually, I had to give up and cut the call myself.

I stared at my phone in incredulity. My whole life just came crashing down beneath me, and I didn't so much as have a say in it. I sat down on the double bed, my mind swirling with thousands of questions when I decided to browse through the net to get some answers myself to see what the hell this was all about.

And I realized, it wasn't just me. The whole modelling industry was agitated by the anonymous commentary. Resources believed that an industrialist, heaven knows who, enraged and furious with the false advertising of a model, that was supposed to be the brand ambassador of HIS product, wrote the comment in the moment of a fit of fury criticizing not only the model and her agency but the whole industry.

The model he hired apparently was some huge hot-shot socialite who worked as a big time model. Her inadequacy of showing up at the event on time and properly advertising the product led to a huge scandal, resulting in a tremendous loss for the unidentified Business magnate.

In the hopes of a comeback to get back into business (I think), the man (Entrepreneur) had written a horrendous comment leaving all models to hang on to their modelling careers by threads. He'd criticized literally every model alive calling us:

_'Forged faces that are designed and meant for nothing but plastering on a poster._' Apparently, _'Our existence started and ended at the click of a camera. Our faces was worth as much as the paper of the poster we smiled in outside of the studio... Maybe even less.' _

I felt my knuckles tighten against the bedside at the cruelty of the comment. I felt anger but somewhere, deep down, I also felt indignation, sadness and... Something I hadn't felt in a long time: SHAME.

My whole life, _**destroyed**_, because of some f*cking asshole who didn't like the way some dim-witted, daft bimbo smiled at the camera! What did I have to do with him? What did my career; my gig have to do with his inadequacy of hiring an appropriate person for the grand opening of HIS product?!

I'll tell you what— NOTHING! Absolutely nothing, damn it!

I flung my cell across the bed, running a frustrated hand through my tresses. "What happened? Mikan, are you alright? What did he say?" I wanted to yell. I wanted to punch something. But all I could manage was a pathetic little whimper.

"They're taking me off! They're-They're calling off my contract!" I said, biting my lips as my voice broke and I leaned into her arms. Her amethyst eyes widened as she enveloped me in her arms. "What?! B-But why? You're the best they have, why did they—?" Hotaru's surprise was genuine.

"Apparently, they thought it would be best to hire one of their own models to avoid any **_further_** humiliation on the catwalk. H-Here." I said retrieving the phone and shoved it into her astonished face. "Wha—T-This is ridiculous! They can't just cancel a proposal they recommended themselves based on some groundless comment!"

"That's what I said, but they're still taking me off. I-I can't believe it!" I said in an aggravated pitch, my vision beginning to become blurry. I wondered how many days it'd been since I'd actually cried. Genuinely... Too long, I knew.

But I didn't cry. Not exactly. I wouldn't since, crying wasn't my forte. And now that I've got my head cleared out, I felt anger. Unreasonable anger rise in me like a ball of lava. "...Track him down! I want to know who the hell wrote this exactly." I said, my glower intended at someone else although I directed it towards Hotaru.

"M-Mikan, are you sure?! It won't take me much time but–" I looked up, glowering even harder than before. She sighed, taking her Tablet out, "Fine..." If it's one thing she's gifted at, it's 'digging up dirt'.

I waited, excruciatingly impatiently so for the news of who had the balls to do what he did. With every second, I started feeling more and more angry and forced myself to calm down.

"Uh, I-I don't think you wanna be messing with this one Mikan. M-Maybe, it isn't him. I must have missed a bug somewhere... Let me just check once again." Hotaru pronounced her eyes fluttering slightly with dread as I snatched the tablet out of her hands without listening to her excuses.

* * *

The Hyuuga Inc. Ltd's official web page stares at me with the full length page of the CEO. I gawked at the man feeling all my senses stolen away. This man... He's-He's beautiful... Absolutely astonishingly handsome, like a living statue of Adonis. I can't stop looking at him... I can't strip my eyes away from his.

His dark, raven black locks cascaded down over his forehead in boyish waves, but the broad shoulders and sharp jawline were all man... Carelessly worn black three piece suit and delectably dominant and mysteriously alluring, seductive crimson eyes... He's a sight for sore eyes...

An oasis to a man who hadn't laid eyes on water for an eternity. The crimson of his eyes were deeper, thicker, more raw than blood itself.

'Business magnate Natsume Hyuuga'?! I scoffed, pulling myself out of the trance I was temporarily pulled into by the raw hypnotism casted by the magic of his crimson hued eyes, and handing the tab back to her. "If he thinks he can get away with ruining my life, he's wrong and so are you if you think I'm gonna let a stupid title get in the way of my retribution."

"Mikan you don't understand—This man, He could be dangerous! I mean, just take a look at the rumours!" She argued as I rolled my eyes at her. "I mean, if his ONE comment has had such a huge impact on the whole industry, just imagine how powerful and influential of a person he is."

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if my arch nemesis was a pathetic little wimp now, would it?! It's time to settle the scores... I PRAY you're all set Natsume Hyuuga, _you've got no idea who you're dealing with_." I declared to the inanimate image hovering on the screen. The man on the tablet was staggeringly handsome to the point that even lesbians would want to throw them at his feet and lick the ground he walked on.

Not this woman though. She was gonna make him pay. And how? Well, what better way to exact revenge than doing it right under his nose? As if by a miracle, like the gods themselves approved of her plan, Mikan's big brown eyes flitter to the bottom of the page. Her lips turned into a devious smile.

_Secretary, huh?_

The whole point of quitting modelling was to regain my self respect in society and, working for a man who landed me in this emotional turmoil in the first place, seems like a _pretty pathetic way_ of earning it.

Unless, _of course_, the plan entails a _sweet, sweet revenge..._

Unlike pizza and many other delicacies of the world, revenge is a dish best served **cold**. And what better way to exact vengeance on the man who wronged her, and all her fellow models, than working with him in his place of work, making the revenge complete by torturing him to death?!

_**Ohhh**_... Now this, I like. Oh yeah, this was gonna be it. He wants a secretary? Well, he's gonna get something a whole lot better. Hell in the unidentified form of Mikan Yukihira! Natsume Hyuuga, here I come!

* * *

My mother stares at me from the tablet. Hotaru's instincts having gotten the best of her, and here she was, with her tablet in hand and our mother on video call. She's talking away happily as I worked on my resume for the next 2 days.

"Are you sure, Mikan? You're not exactly the businesswoman type..." Of course, my one and only sister would be a pessimist for the sudden change. As for my mother... Well, she's game.

"Oh shush, you! She's at long last realizing what it means to be reliable and not just party 24/7! Let her! Mommy's with you, sweetheart!" I can't believe she still calls herself that. Mommy? Seriously? But whatever, at least she's happy.

"And done! I've got myself an interview on Saturday." I exclaim, my mind bursting with little fireworks at the little achievement. I announced with enthusiasm, and my mother squealed happily. "God, they've got to be really desperate for that secretary. I got selected into the finals just like that! All I had to do was email a resume. And bingo! The final interview's on Saturday."

Hotaru smiled, cautiously. "Well, look at it this way, at least now you won't have to go through the entire recruitment process." I smiled back, nodding.

Seriously though, who conducts interviews on weekends?! On a blissful, party perf, lazy Saturday!? Apparently... Business magnate, the notorious and infamous Natsume Hyuuga does. I read his profile online and many interviews online about the guy.

Natsume Hyuuga, apparently was a devilishly lucrative non-resident Japanese businessman based in the United States of America, referred to as a "Corporate Criminal" due to his ruthless and callous business dealings. He'd arrived recently in Japan after facing successive profits in the US and he'd come here to stay this time purchasing a company here.

"Let's just hope I nail the interview and get the job." I felt nervous for some reason. Still, I walked confidently, and answered bravely without pause. "Well, Ms. Mikan, that would be all, thank you. Do you think you've got a chance of earning this job?"

I did... Even if instead of Natsume Hyuuga, some woman in her late thirties with sleek black hair was the one who conducted the interview. She looked very pleased with me and my replies. "I believe so. And although I don't mean to come off as pretentious, I do think I've got a fair chance of acquiring this job and I believe I should. In fact, I feel I have all the rights to ask for a raise."

Payback's a bitch. What good will sabotaging Mr. Hyuuga's reputation do to me? If maybe I could haggle a buttload of money from him now **_THAT _**would make us even. Am I right or what, people?

The woman in front of me raised an eyebrow. "The scope for this position, goes up to 70,000$ a year. What unique qualifications do you retain, to justify an increase if any?" She asked, curiously.

I smiled with dignity. "This specific post requires socializing with higher associates not just a certified degree in stapling. I think I'd be accurate, when I say your boss's Achilles heel is more or less my strongest suit."

"I'm sorry?!" She blinked with uncertainty, taken aback by my boldness. "People skills. I'm guessing that would be your boss's weak spot?" The strict woman in front of me lost her stern professional attitude and smiled. "That obvious, huh?" She asked.

"It's the way he posed... I read his page online. The way he posed to the camera, the way he dresses and conducts himself, it IS kinda obvious." I replied boldly.

"Alright Ms. Mikan, what are your terms?" She asked and I smirk in triumph. "I do feel 90000$ a year would be fair." I replied and she nodded. "Your contract will be issued by tomorrow and will be delivered to you by HR. You can start work by Monday. Welcome aboard Ms. Mikan."

* * *

Victory! And I didn't even have to try! Ha! Beat that, Hyuuga! Anyways, Monday arrives sooner than I thought. I wake up sharp at 6 as prescribed in my model routine.

Hmm. Which ensemble says _I'm smart, sexy, super good at stapling_, and **_I'm gonna ruin your life?_** My eyes wander all around my closet in search of the perfect outfit. There! I pulled out the outfit, smiling deviously. This it! The look I'm totally gonna rock is the femme fatale of filing!

In other words, figure hugging black grey jeans, an asymmetrical front cut-out blue black blouse and a black jacket. Gold accessories and my famous locks let loose for added effect.

Precision. Natsume Hyuuga won't know what hit him. Slipping on knee high sleek black boots, I strut at my leisure, ever so slowly, en route towards the skyscraper. I wanna be fashionably late on my first day.

When I enter the office, tossing my extensive brown tresses back, everyone, as if by instinct turns around to gawk at the dazzling new girl and being used to the reaction already I swagger confidently, ignoring the stares, towards the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Mikan the new secretary?" I said at the reception desk. The girl behind the desk gawks at me for a good long minute, before she clears her throat. "Of course! Right this way..." She said and led me further into the metallic themed office.

"This will be your work desk from now on, Ms. Yukihira. Welcome once again!" The girl with wavy pink hair and a bubbly smile said. It was soo... Classically dull and drab. A normal, regular office desk. A welcome note with flowers decorates the boring monstrosity.

I smiled politely at the receptionist. She smiled back awkwardly before saying: "It's not much, but I hope you like the flowers." She said shyly. "They're lovely. Thanks so much." I replied. "Anyways, um, once you're done settling in, please report in to the head office." She said and left.

As if on cue, the phone on the desk starts to ring. I pick up curiously. "Uh, hello?" I spoke into the phone suspiciously. "Is that any way to answer your work phone?" A raspy, ice-cold voice answers. I shiver at the indifference of the tone. "I was just—"

"See if you can manage to be in my office within the next two minutes. Surely even **YOU** can manage that, given that you arrived 30 minutes late to office on your very first day." And surely.., this guy is definitely NOT human. My best retort is the one thing I'm _**exceptional**_ at: Sarcasm.

"Sir, yes sir! Roger that sir!" I screamed into the phone and abruptly hung up leaving his retort hanging in the dust. If he had one. I smile, imagining his expression in his office upstairs.

* * *

I walked up to the first floor where his office is situated and wanting to piss him off some more, without knocking I barged in yelling like a madman.

_**"CADET MIKAN REPORTING FOR DUTY, SIR!"**_

He dropped the highlighter he was holding, a baffled sort of expression on his face at my antics. He even jumps a little as I yelled. I resisted the urge to laugh out loud, and bit my lip to prevent myself as I stood in attention, a hand in salute to my head.

"What the—?" He blinked, his mouth agape and I bit the insides of my lips to control myself so as to not burst out in laughter. "Who the heck are you?!" His frosty tone returned, sending shivers down my spine. I steeled myself for the 'After job accepted interview'.

"Congratulations, sir! I'm the late entry recruit, who applied for the position of your PA and qualified with flying colours. Say hello to your brand new secretary!" I said dumping my handbag down at his desk with a noisy thud, and sat down without any grace whatsoever, breaching the thin boundaries of etiquette.

"Pardon me but, I don't think I EVER recall hiring a potential lunatic to come work for me as part of MY staff. Now if you'll be so kind as to relieve yourself out of my office, I have plenty of other pressing matters to tend to." He replied abruptly, in an almost dead, emotionless tone without any expression whatsoever, his endearing, bewitching crimson eyes as dead as his voice and expression.

I felt a peculiar sort of ecstasy grow in me, like an invisible hand running down my back, while he spoke in that sharp, short, stony tenor of his. "I **HATE **to be the one to break it to you sir, but... Whether you like it or not, you DID hire such a person, to be part of YOUR staff. It's unfortunate really, but this letter of post confirmation I received yesterday clearly contradicts **_your better judgement_**."

Mikan wagged the letter at his half stunned, half enraged façade of a face, internally mocking him,_ 'This guy's a notorious magnate?! Yeah right! The man can't even so much as talk himself out of a sticky situation... aka potential lunatic barging into his office, aka me. No wonder I got the job...'_ I thought.

He glided through the papers, and then set them down, his shoulder muscles tensing as he peered at my less than repentant face through fatal, homicidal and abnormally long and at present, lowered lashes... I jerked my head faintly to the side, feigning a look of gullibility as I smiled at him coyly.

"_**Quit**_!" ONE WORD! That was all it took to make me lose all my sanity. I knew it. I knew this sensation. This jolt of electricity, this pleasure, the ecstasy of it! This prickly, tingling sensation and this rush of gratification coursing throughout my body.

There was no mistaking this sensation. Every girl dreamed of it... I was- I shivered at the revelation of it. I was- I was in love! I just knew it! I just knew I was!

I slammed my hands down on the desk, leaning forward, to match his form that was still conveniently seated contentedly in his seat. Our faces were inches apart and his frayed, warm breath brushes the hollow part of my neck where it meets my chest.

"You know what? _**Fire Me**_!" I countered just as challengingly. I wasn't gonna run, I wasn't gonna quit that easily. I was in love with this man. I just knew I was.

Nobody should ever feel so much bliss, in annoying the hell out of a man. But I did. I was in love with this man's rage. His annoyance. His frustration. His pain. The absolute pure rage in his tempting crimson eyes. I relish in it, savour in it. And I feel like I'm about to go crazy with euphoria at his wrath.

_**And if this man's frustration is madness, may I never find common sense again.**_

He cost me everything! My life, my reputation, my career, everything! If he thinks I am going to stop with this and be scared of his red eyes, he's crazy.

He closed his eyes breathing in an intense sigh. When he opened his eyes again, the hot, angry man faded away as he sank deeper into his chair. The ice man returns. At the loss of the angry young man, I felt a sudden odd pang of disappointment.

"I have undeniably no doubt you'll sue me halfway to china, should I fire you. Plus, not to mention the legal quandaries I'll have to deal with, thanks to you." I raised an eyebrow in appreciation. A hint of annoyance. So, he still exists.

* * *

"8 months. A trial period of 8 months to see if you're worth keeping... If not, I'll be happy to send you packing out the door faster than you can beg to stay. Am I clear? Any questions?" His voice – literally states in bold that if I do have any, I take them elsewhere and that he doesn't want to hear them whatsoever.

Pretending not to notice the not so subtle annoyance in his voice, I asked: "And... In the meantime? Anything you want me to do besides answering your phone, stapling and follow your bidding like an indentured servant, sir?" Even though my voice was dripping, leaden and heavy with scorn and sarcasm, my face was that of an innocent and curious little child, the corners of my mouth turned up into a smile. The widest, sparkliest smile, only cause I knew for some reason, that seeing it would only make him more crazy.

And it did. I shivered in delight and my smile widened even more as I saw a muscle in his jawbone twitch, his shoulders going edgy and his cold eyes becoming slightly irritated as I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He breaks off the eye contact first, and shifts his penetrating gaze to the wall behind me. "Well, for your first mission... How do you feel about redecorating, Ms. Mikan?" I quiver in an entirely different way from before as he voices my name. I feel my breath taken away as he says it. Suddenly, my own name sounds so much more... Rich, deep and husky. Like a seductive, slow song.

"Depends on what you want to redecorate..." I replied insolently, breathing out sharply to compose myself. Hearing my name from his lips left me flustered quite a bit. Literally. I'd never felt this way. EVER. "If it's about your sub-zero outlook, I'm not at all sorry to say, you're out of repair." I added, boldly feeling myself getting annoyed that he was having such an effect on me and all he did was say my name.

Lots of people have said my name. Gorgeous ones, pretty ones, gentlemanly ones, flirty ones etc, etc. But why is my heart pounding so much, my breath blown out of my lungs when he said it?!

He ignored my less than polite comment and waved in the general direction of the wall behind me and I turned around only to gasp in appallment. Moose, elk, rhino, elephant, bear and many other animals gawk at me from the wall.

"Get rid of it. Donate it, sell it or keep it. I don't care what you do with it, as long as you get it out of my office." I smirked as I walked up and down, inspecting the wall of animal heads. "*Laughs* Why'd you buy them in the first place, if you wanted to get rid of 'em in the end?"

"I didn't. I only bought the organization because the company was bust. The former CEO was a collector of peculiar objects." He said pointing to the animal wall. "And if you intend to work here, we're gonna have to set some rules." He said suddenly. I looked around to him, eyebrow raised.

"Firstly, I absolutely despise having to confer about anything that doesn't pertain to work, so don't even try to make small talk with me. Secondly, I don't know you out of this agency, so don't get any ideas." He said gravely, his ruby eyes flickering dangerously before calming.

"Uh-Huh. Right," I replied half-heartedly, acting as though I didn't hear him rant at all. Instead, I frolic over to his bookshelf. The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, sits there on the shelf, a bookmark wedged in between the book.

I giggled to myself as I took the book out, scrutinizing the galaxy print bookmark. I turn towards him not bothering to hide my smile as I comment on the bookmark.

'Take a second to smile...' Is carved in bold white against the colorful galaxy print of the bookmark. "Ever actually taken the advice boss?!" He flinches.

"_Mr. Hyuuga_... You'll address me as Mr. Hyuuga and nothing else." He emphasizes, and I smirked. "Anything you wanna replace those with? Any colour preferences? Any decorations you would fancy?" I asked reliably, pointing to the wall.

"Nothing in particular. Just nothing too ostentatious." He clarified, and I smirk once again. 'I hope you like pink', I thought imagining the room in a pink pop of color.

"Affirmative, sir. I'll do my best!" I replied excitedly once again, and he cringed. "I thought I told you to stop it with the military accent and Mr. Hyuuga. I don't like to have to repeat myself, Ms. Mikan." He replied sharply in a professional tone.

Again, I felt an odd anticipation and thrill run down my spine, my breath knocked out of my lungs. Thankfully, I was exceptional at hiding my feelings. I turn around running an eye down his tall, trim, well muscled and athletic body, up to his carelessly styled black hair and penetrating red eyes.

Why should I be the only one to feel this impending infuriating dizzy sensation of short-circuiting?! He should suffer it too if I'm being fair! "Sure, whatever you say, Natsume." I replied with a wink and a small grin as his eyes widened with surprise and I turned away, leaving through the door before he could reply.

I grin, feeling rather smug at his shocked expression when I called him by his first name. Although, I also felt my own heart pound against my chest. It felt pleasant... The lingering sensation of saying his first name... And when he called me by mine...

I wondered to myself if Natsume could really survive 8 whole months of me. I didn't know, but I guess...

"It'll be fun to find out."

* * *

Happy valentine's day although I'm a day late in uploading this story, sorry guys! Anyways, If you think Mikan's cool in this chapter, you're in for a whole new outlook on Mikan and Natsume. And Hotaru of course! I'm sure you didn't expect her to be the shy, prim and proper, innocent little sister, did you? Well, a lot's changing in this story but I hope you like it! Here's hoping! XD! Anyways, Thanks a lot for your time and support guys!


	2. Ch 2 - Coffee much?

A/N: You haven't see the worst of Mikan Yukihira or her sass if you thought the first chapter was interesting. This one is going to leave you hanging by a thread so, hold on to your stomachs people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Two.

Ch 2 – Coffee much, boss?

"Hey, I'm Mikan..." Mikan said, walking towards the girl who kept staring at her. The constant stare was starting to bug her. "Hi! I'm Anna, the receptionist but you already knew that!" The girl said politely, beaming at her with a wide grin. Mikan smiled at the genuine friendliness of the pink haired girl.

"I was just going to approach you honestly. I just didn't know how to..." Anna said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as Mikan smiled amusedly at the girl. "Sorry, I was just staring at you. Sorry if it seemed rude." She apologized. Mikan instantly liked the girl, wanting to envelop her in a hug.

"No worries. You're not what I imagined either so..." She replied as Anna smiled deeply in relief. "Nice to meet you Anna." They both shook hands and Mikan took the second to look around her new office. Half of the male population was ogling at her and I don't mean it in a platonic way...

Most of the woman dressed in tight pencil skirts and blouses that showed off their cleavage faintly in the floor shot a dirty, dark look at Mikan and the other half of the women and men that weren't lecherous were curious as to why the males and females were staring at her, and thus, stared at her too.

"God, I feel like the new girl on campus..." Mikan said, feeling slightly unnerved at the constant stares she was getting her way. "Oh that's just because you're new and you passed the interview despite being a late entrance. Everyone's just stunned. Mr. Hyuuga's interviews are known to be tricky to the point of being downright cruel." Anna explained.

Mikan smiled feeling proud of herself. So what if she was an ex-model? That didn't necessarily mean that she wasn't competent of things that involved something other than smiling at a camera.

Although, somehow glancing at the rest of her new colleagues, she got the impression that people weren't exactly staring at her just cause she passed a hard interview. No, this was something more than that...

"So, how long have you been working here?" Mikan asked the curious looking girl, shaking her thoughts off the stares. "3 years. The pay's great, the benefits are awesome and the boss is tolerable..." She replied eagerly. "You're gonna love it here!" She added as I raised an eyebrow.

"Tolerable, huh?!" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. Anna grins, sheepishly. "Well, I meant as 'In my opinion' you know? He's great and efficient and all, but not exactly friendly. I mean, he treats us all really well but he hates anything unprofessional and can't stand negligent behaviour..." She replied proficiently.

"Hmm... He sounds wonderful to me. Plus, he's quite easy on the eyes, if you know what I mean." I replied with a wink as Anna blushed. "He's rough around the edges yeah, and easily misunderstood and a total workaholic but under all that, I think he's a pretty okay guy. And like you said, he's really handsome... Which, is a plus for us."

We both grinned, laughing to ourselves. See, that's the thing about having girl BFs. You get to gaze and talk about your crushes without having to worry what the other person would think. And it was exactly like that with Anna. I felt so at ease with her.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur of paper work and organizing my boss's schedule. Unfortunately for me, I didn't see or hear from Natsume again. It's like he's deliberately hiding from me.

Why does that make me kind of... Happy? Oh that's right, I'm planning my perfect revenge on him. So technically, why wouldn't it? In fact, I'm ecstatic! I reach home somewhere around 9:30. I drift off to sleep almost instantly, completely worn out.

* * *

The next day I wake up to blinding light pouring through the soft blinds of my window and a very vexing Hotaru shouting right into my ear. I realize I've got a job to get to in 45 minutes and pick out my outfit for the day and hopped into the shower. On the way to my office, I go over the things I have to do today.

I guess I've got to get started on the moose job and that means redecorating his wall in such a way that literally blows him out of his mind yet still assures my continued employment in that company... Hmm...

A devious idea flashes through my eyes like a hundred watt light bulb and I grinned instantly, hooked on the plan. I'm soo doing this, by hook or crook. And that would mean getting an extension of a week for the job from my beloved Mr. Hyuuga.

"Excuse me? A week?!" He looked up with pure contempt in his eyes like I wasn't even from the species of human beings. Like I was some kind of rodent, or worse, a cockroach. "Ms. Mikan, I believe I was VERY clear in my instructions, and I hate to repeat myself BUT I want you to refurbish MY wall, not all the walls in the building! You may leave Ms. Mikan; I suppose you've already gotten my answer." He replied in a sharp, dismissive tone.

Yeah asshole, believe me, I have. All too obviously. But, there's such a thing called persistence. I simpered up at his indifferent face, my own a look of coyness.

"You do get that I'm not _**simply**_ painting your wall, Natsume." A cringe and tensing of muscles. He looked up, his eyes scowling at me as his lips twitched to say something. "Do you even realize how much those things even weigh?! And you don't so much as, have a preference! What kind of wood, what colour, the placement of your apparatus, everything I'm deciding, by myself, not to mention the other work I have to do in here! A week is more than fair in my opinion." I added crossing my arms.

'_It's my words against yours, Boss'_. I thought, narrowing my eyes.

Natsume sighed in defeat, seeing as I wasn't gonna back down on this one. "Fine. 7 days. _One week_. Not a second more!" He replied firmly as I smirked in triumph.

"Your wish is my command, boss. Oh, and thanks!" I replied. He only nodded. "It's Mr. Hyuuga. How many times do you expect me to tell you? Should I write it down on your head?!" He commented, not looking up from the files he was reviewing, his voice dripping with disdain.

"Hmm... I don't think that would be necessary, Natsume." I batted my eyes in pure, naïve innocence. "Clearly you're mistaken, Ms. Mikan." He replied curtly flinching again. "Do you not understand orders, Ms. Mikan? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable recusant?!"

"Now, whatever does that mean?!" I asked feigning a coy smile and putting in extra bit of warmth in my voice, whilst I spoke, swaying my head slowly. He remained as placid and expressionless as a doll although his forehead pinches uselessly.

"I am absolutely sure you're well aware of what it means Ms. Mikan, so do both of us a favour and get out of my office and make yourself useful... _**Downstairs**_." He replied, his voice strained and a hint of a blush hanging on his warm beige cheeks.

"Aww, are you maybe one of those guys, Natsume, pretending to be decorous and stuffy on the outside while you're _**actually**,_ really shy on the inside? Well, Nat?" I asked, my eyes twinkling with the thought of it, when I realized I abbreviated his name without knowing I did.

"Ok, ENOUGH!" My hearts jumps a little and skips a beat when Natsume pops a vein slamming his fountain pen down on the file with a deafening thump! I immediately tense up seeing his abnormal annoyance, and over his head anger. Normally, he's as reserved and calm as a koala.

But I also feel this amusement, delight... He... Looks so **Alive** right now, as compared to his ice king mask. There's a heat and hatred in Natsume's voice, a raging fire that I did not quite expect from the cold frigid man I met yesterday.

"You're taking me for a fool, Ms. Mikan and I do not appreciate it in the slightest. I think I've been exceptionally clear in who this company belongs to and whose rules it runs on but let me remind you, I'm the MD, CEO, PRESIDENT or whatever term you wanna call it, OF THIS COMPANY and you WILL OBEY ME!"

I felt myself quake from the gravity in his tone. "And I will not have you calling me silly and ridiculous acronyms of my name. It just happens that there's some amount of manners and leniency left in me and I civilly let your insolence slide."

"Manners that you clearly lack!" He added in a shrill tone, his voice on the verge of a loud and shrill, womanly pitch. "You'll find that I'm a very forbearing and stoical man when I want to be Mikan. Otherwise, you have no idea about the kind of man I am and I'm warning you, don't do anything to bring out the worst in me. You won't like it... I promise you that much." He replied, his crimson eyes burning like flames.

He lives! There's actually some emotion within this rock of a body! I don't believe it! And here I thought he lived purely on a facade of indifference and the occasional puff of smoke looming about his head only to be put out by the ever irritating mask! But no, he lives! He actually lives!

The drive-him-out-of-his-mind strategy still holds appeal, _**fortunately**_ for me.

Realizing he's awaiting an expression or a reaction of some sort, I look up to him, a **massive** grin on my face like I just won some sort of trophy, feeling a weird kind of electric rapture run through me, seeing as he called my name without the 'miss'.

Again, the shivers return as my mind and body take in this fact, however I'm too focused on this newly found side of my boss to notice or even care. This is gonna be so much fun. It'll be so much more amusing to tease him now.

"You don't pay me for my mouth, Natsume. You pay me for the effort I put in and I am, so, you don't get to boss me around. I'm an employee, not a scullery maid. And I will not dance to your tunes like some automated parrot."

His lips hang open in the air, his eyes wide with disbelief, that I basically just talked back to him. And **_Rudely_** at that. Then his face twisted into a scowl, a much enraged and frustrated one, given that he didn't get what he want. My cooperation.

"You do realize you just efficiently criticized the person you work for?! Very astute of you Mikan. Maybe by the end of the day you'd have realized that this isn't your sorority house and you'll have aspired to play by my rules in this game of ours." He said coldly, his voice losing its professionalism as I shivered in ecstasy.

I smiled smugly. "And you do realize you have no chance of winning against moi?! I have no intention of letting this job go so here's a piece of advice, NAT," His eyes grow dangerous as he gets up, facing me down as we both lean over the desk.., both our breaths mingling, our eyes staring each other down, our faces inches apart.

"I'm _**dying**_ to know..." He replied, his voice challenging me and I smile, feeling my heart pound faster at the closeness of our personal bodies. His fiery eyes held me in a captive hold and I gazed deeper, powerless to look away, glaring right back.

I drew in a deep breath as my irises dilate, and I feel a warm sensation of bliss wash over me. A bitter cold warmth. If that's even possible. Feeling both, cold and warmth, all at once. It seemed like a harmless game, but now I realize, that I actually have to earn my paycheck. And that means pleasing Mr. High and Mighty...

"Don't cheat." I replied, my voice barely a whisper. A sexy, pleasurable moan of a whisper as I let out the breath I was holding in. Confusion shoots across Natsume's face as he quirks his eyebrows, clearly taken aback. "What are you implying at?" His voice is hoarse and his hands rub harder down as he leans forward, piqued.

I let out a intense sigh, leaning away, as I bit the insides of my cheeks. "Your hands on mine." I replied almost accusingly trying hard to control the slight pink rising up on my cheeks. Clearly, the man didn't so much as realize that his hand was on mine this entire time and that it's beginning to hurt slightly.

"..." Natsume looks down immediately and hurriedly takes away his hand away from mine on the desk. He stares blatantly up at me before glancing to the side, cursing, his cheeks beginning to flush a deep, deep red.

"...!" I guess the exclamation says it all. I don't think I have to actually explain here how utterly, completely shaken I am to the point of being helplessly speechless.

And to think... All it took was an unintentional, accidental, brush of the hands to get him this embarrassed. Oh, the hilarity of it! He looks like a damned schoolgirl!

"I-I—" He clears his throat, and then inhales deep calming himself, or else, should I say, moulding himself back into the lifeless version of him aka Ice King.

"*scoffs* I guess I was right about the shy part huh, Nat?" I commented, smug and satisfied at his reaction. He closes his eyes and lets out an irritated sigh.

"Look I can't go on like this. If you persist on calling me by my first name, fine but in exchange for that, could you stop playing these back and forth mind games? I've really got no idea what it is that you expect from me or anyone for that matter, and I don't plan on finding out so, get it together by yourself." He said.

I feel ready to burst. Temper flashes across my features at his unconcerned and cold attitude. "Coffee. On my table in 10 minutes. And also, organize a meeting with the Asano's in the conference room for 12:30. And have someone pick Mr. Yamada up from the airport. And yeah, have a copy of this folder distributed, on the conference table for all members of staff."

"Anything else?" I asked. He shook his head and gestured towards his door. "Thank you. Mr. Yamada's been picked up and he called to let us know that he's residing at the Keio Plaza Hotel, and to call him if need arises. I called the Asano's publishing office and apparently Mr. Asano's out of town on an emergency and they wanted to know if the meeting would work out exclusive of him. Tobita wanted to make some modifications in the files before it's presented at the conference. He should be here, any minute now."

No longer after I'd said that, Yū Tobita, a lean man of 22 walks in, his dusty blonde hair, large brown eyes and nerdy glasses adding to his open-minded appeal. Smiling he walks inside to Natsume's desk but not before acknowledging me.

I turn around to bow and left Natsume's office, without anticipating a reaction from him. Even though, when I twirl around faintly to close the door, Natsume's crimson eyes—brooding yet beautiful—meet mine.

A shiver runs down my spine as we maintain the lock that has automatically clicked itself in place, on the pretend path that connects both our eyes together. He slightly nods, his lips curling into a neutral line.

No smile. No frown. Just a thin line that is slightly curved upwards. His eyes are much less dangerous now. Instead, they're calm like the sea... And breathtakingly beautiful.

The shivers intensify seeing his ALMOST smile. I felt my breath catch in my throat as it becomes hard to breathe... I realize his eyes are still locked to mine, and I blink slowly, as if acknowledging him. Then I run down the stairs.

* * *

That wasn't supposed to happen... I just... Froze! Just like that, and we only just met eyes. '_What—what would happen if he were to actually touch me?_' I thought, my mind racing back to a moment ago when our hands touched.

Unconsciously, I brought my hand up to my eyes, as if, I could still see the sliver of his hand there. Quivering, I let it fall to my side as I walked towards the pantry, shaking my head at the throbbing of my heart, brushing it off lightly.

I'm making my horrid boss's coffee when Anna comes skipping by, flashing me a sweet grin. "Making coffee?" She asked and I held the boring travel mug up for her to see that I was. She smiles, "For our eye candy boss?" She asked.

For some reason, we both smile and I shake my head at her. "Yes. For our beloved eye candy boss. Too bad he doesn't have an adequate personality to go with that hot body of his." I replied mixing 2 cubes of sugar into the plain black coffee.

I set the tongs down into the bowl of sugar cubes, mixing the coffee when my eyes fell to the bowl. I stared at the bowl a good long moment before I turned to Anna.

"Say Anna, do you know whether our eye candy boss actually likes candy?" I asked to which Anna blinks immediately. "Huh?" She exclaimed in confusion and I grin. "*Giggles* Does he have a sweet tooth?" I asked and she made an 'Ohhh' sound.

"Hmm, I guess? I mean, he always orders the lemon cheesecake from Occitanial. It's the best patisserie here. Oh, and biscotti with dark chocolate. They're heavenly, I swear. We should go sometime." Anna said to which I beamed, "Absolutely!" I liked this girl...

My eyes twinkle as I take in this little fact. So, he likes his desserts bitter sweet. Ok boss, coffee coming right up!

I smiled as I picked the tongs up again. Setting the black mug down into a tiny tray, I struggled to manipulate my growing smirk as I sauntered upstairs into the lion's den.

* * *

"Your coffee captain." I said to which he sighed. "While I acknowledge your efficiency in work, can't you do it without the military touch?!" He asked picking the mug up, bringing it up to his lips. "Aww come on, where's the fun in that, Nat!?" I replied.

He stopped mid way, the border of the mug inches away from his lips. I sucked in a sharp breath wondering if he knew about the coffee. "I'm not going to squander my time arguing with you." He said setting the mug down and I sighed in relief, that he didn't yet know.

"Here," He said flipping the pages of the file he was holding and presented it to me. "I've reviewed it completely and marked parts that need to be rectified. Just deliver it to Tobita." He said, picking the mug up again.

Bringing it up to his thin lips, he took a sip of the burning, sour **_looking_,** sickeningly sugary coffee... And choked on it as he spat it out, his _already_ bitter face turned into one of _even __more_ tremendous disgust.

I let out a snicker at his immediate reaction, and immediately coughed to cover it as Natsume scrambled for a handkerchief; coffee spilling down his lips to rest on his chin before tracing his flawless grey suit.

"What the _Bloody_ _hell_?!" He cursed, the classic white handkerchief pressing onto his mouth like an air mask. "Ms. Mikan, I quite discreetly remember asking for coffee! Even honey produced by bees isn't this nauseatingly sweet! Are you _**trying**_ to kill me?!"

Nah... Maybe... Ok, fine... Yes! Yes, I am. But of course, I can't say that to his face. "I just heard from a few sources, that you possess an _enormous_ fondness, for sweet-tasting delicacies... Was I wrong?" I asked, purposefully emphasizing the enormous and laying it on thick while I batted my eyelashes at him in blamelessness.

"There's a distinction, Ms. Mikan... In having a likeness for something... And being utterly obsessed with it! You, however, clearly don't know how to separate the two! Hence, that absolutely ridiculous coffee!" He said and I swear, I almost laughed.

I pretended to pout as I puffed my cheek out. "Well, I mean I didn't believe it either when everyone said that you cherished sweets, and I thought that 7 cubes was going too far but—"

"7 CUBES?!"

Mikan just blinked in confusion and looked to the side as if guilty. "Um, yes? Why, what's wrong?" Mikan gasped unexpectedly, her hand flying to her lips. "Don't tell me... You take even more than seven?" Mikan exclaimed, faking her surprise even though laughter was bubbling deep inside her and begging to be let free.

Natsume stared at her in uncertainty, before his features twisted into a devastatingly dangerous scowl. "1 cube, plain black with an extra shot of espresso. THAT'S how I want and take my coffee, Ms. Mikan. And next time, instead of relying on your so called 'sources', how about you come ask me yourself?!" He said sharply.

"And here I thought you were shy, Nat." I said with a provocative wink and he spun around to shoot me a glare. "Mikan!" He howled and I nodded, falling silent. "Ok, ok. Sorry... For real." I replied seriously although I felt an earnest ecstasy in teasing him like this. He looked... Oddly cute...

"Just... Get that atrocity out of my office and make me a new one. The way I want it Ms. Mikan." He said to which I nodded. Quietly stepping forward to take the travel mug, I gripped it, ready to take it out of his sight.

But OH... MY... GOD! Recoiling from the sudden sting that shot through my palm from holding the scalding hot mug by its walls and not by its handle, I, of my own free will, let it fall... Onto my beloved boss's pants.

Well, to be exact, I let it drop onto my boss's groin... Right in between his legs. Ok, so I know what you're thinking, that I did that on purpose._** I**_ _**didn't**_. I mean, OUCH. That's... Gotta hurt. A lot.

"O-Oh my god. I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" I looked around and picking up the very same file papers he wanted me to give to Tobita, I started rubbing at his...

Well, you get the picture.

I looked up to see his jaw clenched and his eyes blinking in dismay and shock as if he couldn't believe this was happening. His nails gripped hard at his leather chair. I felt his jaw clench even louder as I pressed the papers against him and blushed as if I just realized what I did.

I immediately removed my hand and blushed, fidgeting around not knowing what to do. "I—Should I—?" I asked, waiting for him to ask something. Say anything. But he didn't so much as part his lips. He sat there, blinking again and again, and biting his lower lip and digging his nails even deeper into the leather chair.

Our eyes met when he looked up all of a sudden and I blush seeing as I just touched him... Really, very intimately there too... "I-I-" He blushed too seeing me tongue tied, and well, turned red, all the way up to his ears.

His face was the colour of his eyes. I was pink around my cheeks and he was... Like the human form of a fully grown tomato. I saw him blink; unable to decide whether to focus on the fact that I touched him and blush even harder than he already was or on the fact that I dropped scalding hot coffee on a very **_sensitive_** part of his body and focus on the pain that shot up through his legs.

"Pfft..." I couldn't help it. I _**really**_ didn't intend to laugh. I mean, I was in fact kinda feeling sympathetic here for the whole situation but it was hilarious, literally epic to the point of hell. His confusion, pain and blush and HIM, being torn between the three and unable to decide what to do.

"... G_o_." He finally let out a guttural like sound in pain, groaning. "...Huh?!" I asked in between my muffled laughs which I hadn't been able to control no matter how hard I tried. Poor Natsume...

"_Just_... _**Go**_!" He finally said somewhat lucidly. "I-I really am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but... Haha..." I broke off again, forcing myself to stop laughing.

"Go... Just... Get out..." He said, his hand hammering lightly against the chair in pain as he bit his lips, his cheeks bright red now and I, for once, obliged. Outside, I exploded into laughter.

I did feel sorry for him but I didn't feel bad in the slightest that it happened. I didn't plan for it to, so it wasn't really my fault. Okay so maybe, but still. I laughed all the way downstairs.

This was gonna get a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Ch 3 - Grab that Moose!

A/N: This chapter is a little confusing to read but funny as hell. Hopefully, you'll like this new side of Natsume's. Also, sorry for the late update. I'm working on my college application and whatnot. I wanna study BA Lit. and hope to be an actual author someday and your reviews will help a lot so, please give me lots! I'm expecting many for this chap! Love you all! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Three.

Ch 3 – Grab that Moosey!

Donning on Browyn's navy blue overalls and an off shoulder boat neck black crop top, I swagger with an extra bounce in my step towards the office building. On my way in, I grab a toolbox and a ladder from the janitor's closet.

Might as well get started on the moose mission. Wondering about how to push Natsume's buttons further, I grabbed the equipment and strode over to Natsume's office. Seeing as he isn't here yet, I left the door half open so that I'm not mistaken for a thief.

I stared at the animal wall and they stared right back at me. Sighing, I positioned the ladder by the dog head. Kicking off my Azzedine Alaia black lace up heels, and taking a deep breath, I slowly started climbing the ladder.

45 long minutes later:

Elk, Rhino, Elephant and most of the zoo wall is down and only a few remain. Such as the humungous Moose gawking back at me from the centre of the wall. I decided to get the enormous head off and that's it. I'm done for the day! The rest of the zoo can wait.

Using the screwdriver I started unscrewing the animal's head off one by one. When only one screw remained, I walked a few steps down the ladder to prevent myself from falling down.

Again, I started unscrewing the last bolt and once it was off, I pulled and tugged at the moose head trying to get it off the wall when suddenly, I wobble on the steps, and just as I'm about to fall down, I pushed myself forward and clutched at the side rails.

"Whoa! Damn it Moosey, you're gonna get me fired here!" I said angrily, composing myself before tugging at the moose's antlers but no luck whatever. It doesn't budge an inch. "What the hell is wrong with you?! *Groans*, Can't you come off as easily as your other animal friends?!" I commented, looping my arms around his neck and pulling hard.

"Ugh!" Again I grip both its antlers and push my long ponytail back and tug hard at the moose head when suddenly the ladder rocks and I reel backwards on the ladder, and tumble right into... "Ah! Aaah!"

Natsume Hyuuga's very strapping and very warm arms. Well at least it's better than breaking my neck in my boss's office, right?

He grunts softly as I fall right into the sanctuary of his sturdy arms. One hand wraps itself around my lower back while the other hand holds both my legs together by the backside of my thighs.

This is—this is really embarrassing, never mind that I might have hurt him too. His arms are firm but gentle, and I gasp inwardly when his fingers move a little over my waist, lightly grazing my exposed naked skin just ending below my crop top.

'Pull yourself together Mikan! He's just adjusting his grip on you.' I said to myself, trying to calm the heck down but the spot where he touched me burns a little. I feel tingly. My hand rests against his chest, my face just near his jaw.

I can feel his heart quietly hammer against my hand and I blush slightly, feeling my own heartbeat quicken at the near death incident. Or is it because of his body being so close to mine? Or how absolutely sweet he smells, regardless of his sour puss not to mention arrogant personality?!

I can't believe how right and totally safe being in his arms feels, in spite of the utter wrongness of the situation. God, I feel like an idiot...

I blinked up at him in perplexity, feeling suddenly out of place yet, not wanting him to let me down. I wanted to snuggle up to him, cradle him this very second.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his tone as cold as ever. When I looked up, oh god, his eyes were screaming bloody murder. "What the hell were you doing?!"

His deep voice resonates off the walls. His eyes are brooding and dark. I didn't feel like answering directly at his unfriendly tone. "What did it look like I was doing?! Wall art?!" He scoffed at the same time I did. "No, it looked exactly like what you were _**actually**_ doing, Ms. Mikan."

"My assistant teetering idiotically on a ladder then falling right into my arms like a scene from a classic soap opera. Maybe, you should consider dramatizing as a career option next. It would save me the time and money at least!"

I scoffed. "Wow, now that would be upsetting for your delicate body. How are you taking it? Sure you'll not drop me?!" I teased mockingly with a glare in my eyes. "I think you'd already know the answer to that question." He replied simply.

And without another word, he carried me over to his desk, placing me on it.

* * *

"Are you okay?" He asked again, his red eyes a lot less annoyed now, and filled with another, unexpected emotion: _Concern_. "I'm fine." I replied blushing lightly as to how close I was to him.

"Well then, can you explain to me, why is it that you were doing the whole thing by yourself?!" He asked, again the concern in his eyes disappearing, as his voice rose a pitch higher.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait just a second. How dare you talk to me like that? Do you see those over there?" I gestured to the rest of the animal populace I'd successfully pulled out of the wall.

"I got all of those down by myself, on my own, no assistance whatsoever mister! So don't go pulling that 'women are weak' card on ME!" I said, poking his chest hard with something I didn't see before in my hand.

We both looked down to see that I'd pulled out the Moose's antler out of its hinges. "Here! If you want further proof of my abilities!" I said shoving the antler into his arms. "Oof!" He jerked back a little as I flung the heavy antler at him.

He sighed a little as I glared at him, still seated on his desk. "I didn't mean it in that way. You're the one who said it yourself, right? Those heads weigh more than a ton! So, why were you removing them by yourself?" He asked, setting the antler down.

"Oh really? It's ok if a man does the same work on his own yet you choose to be an opinionated jackass when a woman does it?!" I yelled out, furious. Natsume wasn't someone I pegged to be a chauvinistic jerk. "I didn't say that! You could've gotten hurt! And... What did you just call me?" He asked, his eyes growing wide.

"An... Opinionated... Jackass!" I replied deliberately in a slow manner, my voice an aggravated timbre. "Who'd have thought?! Natsume Hyuuga who's been included in the Forbes list of the world's wealthiest people, competing against all his rivals to come out on top is actually, in fact, a chauvinistic jerk!"

"Now wait just a second, I never said anything about—" A look of disbelief crossed Natsume's eyes, as he tried his level best to clear the misunderstanding. He'd really only been concerned about her life. She could have died if he'd arrived any later...

"Oh please. Save it for someone who believes you, your majesty! You must be in a devastating state of conflict with your pride, right?! Seeing as your beloved subject declined to lick your shoes and kiss your ass like the rest of your staff!" I accused as he stood tongue tied.

As I jumped off of the desk and walked towards the door, I felt Natsume's eyes on me. "Ms. Mikan?" His voice was small and well, gentle but firm as if he just issued an order. I turned around, crossing my arms against my chest.

"What?!" I asked, glaring at him hard, fully expecting a 10 minutes long speech for an apology. Let's just say the answer I got didn't exactly meet my expectations.

"Can you..." He coughed a little running his eyes up and down my body. "Not wear such revealing garments to work? It's distracting to say the least, and I don't value distractions or anything that effectively slows down work in my office."

I blinked. This man... Is he for real?! He's not even gonna apologize and instead, he is gonna comment on how revealing and distracting my "attire" is? Seriously?!

When I looked up at him, I saw no regret, no laughter, just nothingness in his eyes. He was dead serious. I felt anger pool into my senses like fireworks ready to burst.

"They're called overalls. What else did you expect me to be dressed in when I'm taking down animal heads from your wall?! A leather skirt?! And if it bothers you that much, then pluck your eyes out or something, 'cause I'm not gonna change for something so trivial, you—you—**You fucking perverted ****asshole**!"

I yelled and slammed the door in his face, flipping my tresses back as I walked out, my head held high. That man could go to hell for all I care!

* * *

(Poor) Natsume's P.O.V:

I don't get it... What did I say?!

She called me an asshole... An asshole! I've never been called that in my life. Hell, I've never been cussed upon up until today.

I don't understand what happened. I was worried about her. She could have died in my office! But instead of saying thank you like a normal employee would, the woman called him an asshole and slammed the door.

Wasn't he supposed to be the boss here?

What the hell is happening in this office?! And what part of revealing did she not understand? It's not like I was saying she was looking like a prostitute. But for some reason, ever since she'd come, all the male employees in my company seem to have grown a second head.

The second I walked in, all I could hear was murmurs of how sexy Mikan Yukihira looked in overalls and how sexy she'd look without it. The murmurs stopped when they found me behind them, glaring a hole through their perverted worthless heads.

I fired two employees this morning thanks to her dressing skills. And instead of nodding and looking embarrassed that I called her out, she gave me sass and asked me to pluck my eyes out instead.

She called me a _perverted asshole_.

I'm still blinking due to the shock when my phone rings. I blink out of my shock and reached for my phone. Without looking at the screensaver, I swiped my finger over the green button. "Hello?"

Youichi Hijri's voice, silky and silvery, rang into my ears. He was a family friend at this point and I considered him more or less like my younger brother.

"Hey, your father's back in town. And he wanted to see you. Like, right now." He said immediately without keeping up the formalities. I nodded jadedly. For some reason, I don't want to meet my father right now. For some reason, I'm annoyed as fuck.

"Tell him I'm busy." I replied briefly but before I could cut the call, Youichi spoke again. Sometimes I wonder how Aoi found herself a friend as level headed as him. I can talk to the guy better than I can talk to my own father or sister. That's Aoi. My pesky little sister.

"I would, since you sound really messed up for some reason but he insists." He said calmly. I sighed looking out the window, my mind still hung up over my secretary's words.

"I'll be there for lunch. He can take it or leave it!" I replied impatiently. "Whoa! What's got your ass up a stick?" Youichi asked and I wondered if I should tell him. I really needed the advice.

Mikan Yukihira was a work of art, after all.

The kind of brutal art that is beautiful inside and out but you can't figure out a shit out of it. And me? Well, I'm fucked. The woman's practically insane.

If it wasn't for her remarkable profile, (Yes, her file is extraordinary to the point that I almost assumed that she stole or forged it up to get the job.) I would've thought she broke free out of the mental asylum.

But here we are. He looked to the far corner of his office where animal heads sat on the floor, as if mocking him. And then to the antler of the Moose head that she'd brutally flung into his arms.

"Are you free?" I asked running my finger over my desk. I blushed thinking about how she'd been sitting on it and how the spot where she sat was still warm. I could still smell her heady cologne in the air.

It's not like her perfume was deep and strong but it had that unforgettable spicy sweet fragrance to it. The kind that etched into your mind even after fading. Much like the woman who wore it.

Mikan Yukihira was like that. She haunted your mind and infiltrated your thoughts even after she'd left. But no matter how much you utterly despised the woman, you can't deny the fact that the woman was... Something else.

"I feel like I'm the male version of girl gossip whenever you say that." I could feel Youichi smiling and smiled too, sparsely. He was smarter, and way sharper than anyone I'd ever met.

"Yeah well, this one's been riding me up a pole and it's more or less driving me out of my mind." I heard a short laugh on the other line. Hell, even a dog would bark at him just to mock him if it heard THE Natsume Hyuuga saying that.

"Someone's driving YOU out of your mind? That's a first." He said and as much as Natsume had wanted to punch a wall to soothe his frustrations, he had swallowed up his anger.

"You think?! Well, are you free or not?" He asked. Now that he'd gotten the problem out of his lips, he was impatient as hell to finally put an end to it.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Does that mean I can eat lunch at your place?" Youichi asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Stay over if you bloody want to. I honestly don't care." He replied not in the mood for jokes.

"Yeah okay, I see this is serious. See you at lunch then." Youichi's tone was pitiful, something he hated. He hated being pitied. "Like I have a choice!" Natsume replied arrogantly and heard Youichi's colourful laughter on the other line before hanging up.

* * *

Lunch at the Hyuuga's.

Natsume cracked his neck, seated on the sofa. Working for 5 hours without a break had proved to be exhausting, shockingly. Working always cheered him up.

But for some reason, today he just couldn't focus on anything he did. His secretary's words swirled in his head, particularly the cuss words.

She'd acted absolutely boorishly with him. Every time he asked for a file or coffee, the woman wouldn't meet his eyes and her brows would always be furrowed into a cold, hard scowl and she would stare at the wall. She didn't talk a damn word all day long to him.

It started to bother him a little when she slammed the coffee tray on his desk, not bothering whatsoever to hand him the mug. He even complimented her to see if it would stop her from acting so absurdly. "It's better than yesterday." He'd said with a neutral face while sipping the coffee.

He expected her to smile annoyingly or burst into giggles like a 3 year old or even call him 'Nat' like usual. Instead, the woman scowled out the window even more annoyed, like he didn't exist.

He must have been the first boss to have complimented his secretary on a coffee. And the first boss to compliment her further when she seemed dissatisfied. "Uhh, good work." He'd said hoping she would stop acting so... Strangely already.

But no. Instead of saying thanks or nodding or meeting his eyes, the woman bent down, picked up the tray and gripped it so hard, her knuckles turned white and turned to leave without a backward glance.

When she left, she slammed the door so hard on his face that Natsume was almost startled by the force and sound of it. He blinked unable to understood what he did to deserve such a treatment.

And why he wasn't able to say anything to it. He was the CEO here, after all. He shouldn't have to tolerate such behaviour. But every time he tried to talk to her, she acted like she was staring up into space or her head was in the clouds.

He sighed in absolute defeat, recalling his prior attempts to talk to her. "Are you listening to me, Ms. Mikan?" He asked and she'd stared blankly at the file in front of her. "Can you speak up at least?" He had asked.

Finally, she'd reached for a pen, (Without meeting his eyes) and started scribbling on the edge of a rough paper (Again, like he didn't fucking exist) "Ms. Mikan!" His patience was beginning to wear thin with her attitude.

She'd got up from her chair at his words so quickly, he was almost afraid she'd fall. But she'd taken the file and walked out without a second glance. Again, slamming the door after her.

Natsume sighed, wondering if his office doors would be able to take more of this. His eyes flew to the paper and just out of curiosity; he picked it up, reading its contents.

He felt somehow worthless and hollow inside when he read the words, 'Asshole', 'I wish this guy would fuck off', 'My boss is a total nut job', and many other crude cuss words about him written on the small paper in neat and beautiful cursive writing.

And for some reason, instead of ripping it and throwing it in the dustbin, he'd kept it in desk drawer. By lunch, he was exhausted. _**Thoroughly**_. Work had never tired him. In fact, he was known all over the world _**for**_ the fact that he could work like a machine.

But today, oh today, he felt like lying dead on his couch or bed. Whichever he found first. Youichi found him the second he'd collapsed on the couch. (He found it first.)

"Tired much?" He asked, handing him a glass of water. Natsume had groaned like a 3 year old asked to stop playing. But for the opposite cause. He had wanted to drink the water desperately but found himself too lazy to get up from his current position.

"Try dead beat." He said, his voice sounded like a woman's. A woman after she'd just finished giving birth to her first baby. That's how he sounded. And he felt just as pathetic about it.

Youichi laughed which further annoyed his already annoyed self. "Who are you and what did you to Aoi's brother?" He asked mockingly to which Natsume didn't respond, secretly wishing for some magical force to stitch his bloody mouth up.

"Did you say brother?" A chirpy voice asked and before he could even lift his eyes, someone jumped on his poor, frail body as Youichi leapt out of the way, his gray eyes amused as hell watching Natsume let out a moan like a wounded animal.

"Uhhh... Ugh..." His body slumped as Aoi hugged him from behind. "Get... _**OFF**_... me! Aoi... Please!" He said pushing her off as Aoi got off immediately, letting him sleep on the couch. "What's wrong? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Youichi laughed as he squatted on the floor, in level with Natsume's eyes. "Haha... Whoever they are, he or she must be something if they got to you this badly."

Natsume glared at him silently. "Who? What's happening?! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Aoi asked and a part of him welled up with happiness at how concerned his sister was for him. She almost looked scared. "I'm fine..." He said, ruffling the soft, short hair of his adorable sister.

"Just tired. Awfully tired." He replied, lying on his back, looking to the ceiling as he closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths.

* * *

"Now that's a rare sight." His eyes fluttered open at the rich, bottomless sound of his father. He saw that the man had considerably grown older, his hair was growing white around his temples yet he seemed so cheerful.

Beside him was his ever beautiful mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, the envy of most women. He let out a weary sigh and forced himself to sit up. He nodded at his father, out of reverence. The kind of respect that every boy held for his father.

"How are you?" He asked as his father sat down next to him. "Just fine. You, however, almost look sick. Long day at work?" His father, Ioran Hyuuga, asked.

All eyes were on Natsume as the day's events flashed through his eyes, particularly his secretary's peculiar behaviour. He didn't know how he felt. He didn't just feel tired. He felt oddly restless.

Like, although he was exhausted, he had this abnormal desire in him to go back to the office. Natsume wondered why. "No... I'm fine. It's just the heat." He replied, refusing to show any sort of weakness in front of his father and mother.

His mother, however, was the absolute opposite of his father's calm and easy going personality. She was forever on her feet and smiled broadly as she sat next to him.

"Oh Natsume, you should've come with us! The Maldives are astounding!" Kaoru Hyuuga, unbelievably his mother, said.

Natsume scrunched as he replied: "Yeah, no thanks. I wouldn't have wanted to be the obvious 3rd wheel between you both." He replied as images of his parents doing _things_ popped in his mind, disgusting him. "Ahem. You are staying for lunch, yes?" His father asked aptly.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked with a thin smile. "I would say you do, since someone in the office was driving you out of your _miiiind_." Youichi added, cutting in on the conversation out of nowhere. Natsume rolled his eyes, although the back of his neck heated up when he thought of his secretary and her antics since she joined.

"Who?" Aoi asked in between before Natsume could reply. And again, before he could react, Youichi beat him to it. "Apparently someone in the office is the reason for the state of your son. But, probably considering Natsume, a new recruit just didn't print out the files properly or came late to work." Youichi said casually.

Natsume scoffed, laughing mockingly. "See that's where you're wrong. She's an exceptional employee. She's efficient to a fault." He said as Aoi widened her eyes. "Holy crap! Did he just compliment somebody?" She asked as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem then?" Youichi asked, his parents listening with an amused interest as Natsume's anger flared. "She _**PERSISTS**_ on annoying me!" He said.

"While the work she does is unparalleled and she's probably the best employee I've had, her attitude is beyond exasperating. I feel like banging my head on a wall." He let out his frustrations in one fell sweep, startling everyone.

"Err... How so?" Youichi asked, amused as hell but he didn't want to anger Natsume either. The man seemed ready to explode should someone press the right buttons.

"One, she insists on fiddling around my stuff in the office! Two, she insists _**again**_ on conversing with me ONLY in military dialect! Three, she talks back to me like _**she's**_ the one who owns the office, not me! Four, she relies on her "sources" to do her work which are related to me. Did you know, she added _**7 cubes**_ to my coffee just cause she heard that I preferred a sweet tooth?!" Natsume was literally yelling now at his unsuspecting brother.

"And the worst part is, when I asked her to take that atrocity out of my office, she dropped the freaking coffee on my..." Natsume stopped himself, biting his lips at the painful memory and also because Aoi was present.

Biting back what he was gonna say, instead he added: "…Pants… And laughed at my face later. Today was even worse!" He said grumbling with a bad-tempered impatience.

"She almost killed herself this morning! And when I saved her by chance, instead of thanking me, she became all feminist and called me an _**opinionated jackass**_ and a _**perverted asshole**_!" He shouted, breathing heavily, his red eyes lighting up like fireworks on a starless night.

It was a very different sight for the Hyuuga family considering their son was as calm as a koala. He never shouted or yelled or whined and definitely not about a woman no less.

"All day long, she didn't speak a word to me and refused to meet my eyes! When I tried to talk to her about it, she gave me the cold shoulder and acted like I didn't even exist, staring at the wall! I COMPLIMENTED A FUCKING COFFEE! ME! I didn't even compliment my team for getting us that Milan project!"

"But no! Instead of doing anything a normal person would do, she picked up the tray and slammed my **_own_** door in my face! When I tried to talk to her again about it, she pretended to be lost in her dreams and when I called her out, she started scribbling cuss words about me on a rough paper. When I called her again, she got up and left. Slamming the damn door again!"

"Tell me, how am I supposed to NOT be out of my mind when there's a budding lunatic in my office as my secretary?!" He asked Youichi, his red eyes making him look like a murder hungry demon.

Youichi back away, shifting in his seat almost afraid. Natsume, as if realizing he was frightening the poor boy, calmed down, feeling so much later after getting all his frustrations out in the open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you." He said, rubbing his temple. "I don't think I'm gonna join you for lunch after all. You guys go ahead. I'll be in my room if you need me." Natsume said, smiling wearily and apologetically to Youichi and Aoi before leaving the living room.

* * *

Deadly silence prolonged in the living room at what just took place in the always peaceful Hyuuga household. Everybody blinked, unable to understand what just took place.

"WHOA." Aoi was the first one to speak.

"I second that WHOA." Youichi said after her, grinning widely. "I definitely gotta meet this woman." He said to which Aoi giggled, nodding along.

"Well, shall we discuss it over lunch?" Kaoru Hyuuga said, as the Aoi and Youichi nodded excitedly. "Bon appétit."

* * *

Hey guys! I love you all for the constant comments and views for my stories! Check out my new story "Bride and the Beast" too. It's a little different from the usual, and Mikan is more imperfect than perfect which makes her even more adorable to the eye. But I'll let you decide that. Thanks for liking this story!


	4. Ch 4 - An Unveiling

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay! College is a different world, I tell you! I've been so busy for so long! It's been so hectic that I didn't have time to update at all! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Comment please on the budding intimacy between our beloved charas! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Four.

Ch 4 – Unveiling the _"Renovated"_ room!

Tomorrow's the much awaited day. The day I disclose the _redecorated_ cabin of our dear and beloved Mr. Hyuuga. The day I exact my revenge on him for labelling my clothes as inappropriate and every other thing he's ever done to me.

I had wanted to say a lot of things to him and his breathtakingly brooding face which makes him all the more sexy to the eye, but I didn't say a word. Instead, I pressed my lips together into a thin line all day.

You see, this was all part of my devious revenge: Silent treatment. I know. I'm sure you're thinking I'm stupid but believe me, silent treatment can be the worst kind of punishment for anyone. I'm saying this wholly from experience.

I almost cried once when Hotaru gave me the silent treatment for 2 whole days.

And as far as Natsume Hyuuga went, I could see my plan was working VERY well. I could already see him getting restless and frustrated over my antics.

Hell, he even complimented the coffee I made him. But I wasn't gonna relent. I mean, what's his bloody problem?! He can compliment a fucking coffee but he can't shed his pride and apologize?! MEN, I TELL YOU!

"Mikan, are you okay?" I snapped my head towards Hotaru who was looking at me with concerned eyes. I smiled at her, nodding before taking another sip of my latte.

"Just wondering about what to wear." '_And how to put cocky, arrogant, asshole Nat back in his place.'_ Of course, she didn't say that out loud but it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in Mikan Yukihira's mind.

And a sister who'd lived with her almost all her life? Sue her if she didn't recognize the malicious glint in her otherwise innocently mesmerizing brown irises.

"Sureee. Whatever you say." Hotaru replied with a shrug of her shoulders, rolling her eyes and about to launch into ignorant mode when Mikan sighed and sat down beside her. _'Always works.'_ Hotaru thought as a small smile twitched across her lips but she composed her expression into that nonchalant, lazy, bored look of hers and instantly a rush of guilt settled in on Mikan's chest.

"Fineee." She drawled before relaying everything to an eager Hotaru whose face grew more and more stunned with each passing word that left Mikan's lips.

"He actually said that?" Hotaru asked, just as shocked as Mikan had been. "Wow. This guy is… Something. How do you deal?" She asked with an amused smile that Mikan returned with a thrilled one of her own.

"I'll admit, I kind of like pissing his ass off. It's... Entertaining." Mikan replied with a mischievous twinkle in her coffee brown eyes that Hotaru almost shuddered.

Her naïve sister could only dream what was hidden behind those playful eyes. "But that's not important right now. I need a dress that's gonna knock the pants right out of his legs."

"Natsume's legs?" Hotaru asked with an innocent voice, her head tilted to the side. Mikan slightly blushed as she suddenly recalled the coffee incident out of the blue, and how she'd most gracefully, _not to mention painfully_, dropped the coffee on her beloved boss's Armani suit, right on his groin.

She cringed faintly as her mind replayed the image in her head before she nodded. "Yes?" It was more of a question than a statement which Mikan decided not to specify on any further, hoping Hotaru would drop it.

With her childlike social awkwardness however, she ended up doing the one thing Mikan hoped she wouldn't do. "You do realize that that sounds like an incredibly roundabout way of saying that you want to impress him? In an almost..." Hotaru blushed as she forced the words out of her mouth.

"Sexual way. Like, you're indirectly saying you want to have sex–"

"Dude! At least think once before you blurt out something like that!"

"Sorry, I just—sorry." Hotaru apologized sheepishly, but Mikan didn't drop her murderous glare, her cheeks beginning to turn a very embarrassed shade of pink.

Instead of chiding her painfully dense sister however, Mikan decided to charge her rising embarrassment to a more productive cause: Looking for the perfect dress.

And boy did she find it. (Insert here a super, duper sparkly, devilish grin.)

"Err... You're sure Mikan? Isn't that dress like, TOO short?" Mikan gave a wicked little grin that sent a shiver down her sister's spine. True, Mikan looked all set for the runway in the super short glittering blue off-shoulder dress that barely ended at her thighs, but for a no-nonsense office?

Yeah... The outfit was... Debatable.

(You can find the dress online by looking for Gigi Hadid's blue sequin dress. Only remember that it's off shouldered, not a shirt dress like Gigi's.)

Especially since Mikan had very delicate, narrow shoulders, her body lithe and not overly tall or small, giving her a pixie like contour which let her use her body to her advantage. She could appear as tall as a confident seductress in one second and as a shy nymph in the next.

Her endless legs were on unlimited display, her slender shoulders and the curve of her neck adding to her already sensual and alluring curves. She looked very much like the supermodel she'd quit being.

The exquisite short dress which featured three silver stripes at the hem, was teamed with subtle makeup which showed off Mikan's flawless ivory complexion. Her lips were nude pink and she paired the look with as minimal jewellery as possible.

Towering strappy blue heels coordinated with the ensemble, Mikan's long auburn locks were left in free waves around her pretty face, further highlighting her smoky eyeshadow and pink lips.

She looked perky, vivaciously sexy, ready to glam up any room.

Hotaru, however, was dubious if Hyuuga's office was a room that wanted willingly to be glammed up.

"That's kind of like the point, Hotaru." Mikan replied, running a hand through her thick brown tresses to buff it up even more.

"To show that your dress _**IS**_ short?"

Mikan nodded and grinned again. Obviously, her dense sister wouldn't understand. This was just another menial part of her extensive foolproof plan to torture Hyuuga Natsume. A part of her heated up however, as she wondered if he'd be disgusted to find her in such clothes?

She looked glamorous, sensational even. Would Natsume think so as well?

Taking a deep breath and reminding herself that all this was to torture Natsume, not seek his unwanted approval, Mikan left for work, leaving a curiously confused Hotaru behind.

* * *

When she entered the office, everyone turned to look at her. EVERY ONE. Mikan, as a supermodel, was used to the countless stares and awed looks but this was on a whole other level. People weren't just staring. They were GAWKING at her.

Anna was the only one brave enough to walk up and talk to her. "H-Hi, Mikan..." But even Anna couldn't help but let her eyes roam over Mikan's less than covered body. The ride of her breasts, the curve of her neck, the endless legs, the willowy shoulders, everything screamed gorgeous and nobody could take their eyes off of the phenomenon that was Mikan Yukihira.

Mikan flashed a dazzling smile to Anna's flustered face. "Hi, Anna! What do you think?" She gave a graceful twirl to which Anna's face flushed even more.

"Stunning... You look absolutely stunning, Mikan, but... Don't get me wrong, it's just that— isn't that dress a little TOO sparkly?" She asked cautiously, as if afraid to hurt her new friend's feelings. But Mikan simply beamed at her.

"It is?! Oh, thank god! That's exactly what I was hoping for!" Anna blinked, unable to understand her meaning. But before she could ask, Mikan was already out of her sight, making her way upstairs to their boss's room.

Mikan felt her pink lips stretch into a thrilled beyond reason kind of grin, all her pearly white teeth dazzling against the glaring colour of the shining new cabin of her boss.

'Wait till you see this, Nat.' She thought darkly, snickering to herself as she went about the room, seeing that everything was in place, especially the back wall which was the first thing a person would see when one entered the room.

Convinced that everything was in _purrrfect_ order, she left the room hanging the 'Do not disturb, painting in progress' sign once again over the gilded white door.

Thankfully, nobody had visited the office when she'd arranged for the painters and movers to come Sunday morning and redecorate the entire work area and move the furniture accordingly to the new paint. She'd carefully placed the 'do not disturb' sign after she'd left and instructed the guard to inform everyone not to go into the boss's room, for the paint to dry. He followed her orders without complaint and now, her plan had bore such wonderful, satisfying, _colourful_ fruit.

All that's left was for Natsume Hyuuga to appear and open the door of his freshly refurbished office.

Oh, the look on his brooding face….

It gave her chills and goosebumps just trying to imagine it… She grinned again and left the room giddily, her heart beating wildly, impatiently. She couldn't wait. She just couldn't. Mikan was so impatient for Natsume that she almost wanted to leave the office and drag him out of his house by the ear. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was so fast and her smile wouldn't stop spreading across her face. Her cheeks damn fucking hurt from smiling so hard and not being able to contain it. Her stomach was full with butterflies, her skin was fluttering, buzzing with electricity.

My heart almost stopped when I heard my co-workers started whispering that _**he'd**_ arrived… They were gossiping about my attire, no doubt but I was least concerned. After all, I doubted Natsume would give much weight to my inappropriately short dress in lieu of the surprise that awaited him upstairs.

I was arranging some files… I wasn't even sure if I was arranging them, my fingers were shaking so badly and excitedly. I bit my lip again, glancing from my lowered lashes up at the stern silhouette of Natsume Hyuuga exiting the elevator.

A heated blush ran up my chest as Hotaru's stupid comment suddenly dropped like a bomb on my unprepared mind.

"_Sexual way. Like, you're indirectly saying you want to have sex–" _

I mean, I was so not expecting to remember _**THAT**_ at a moment like this. It was not what I was supposed to be thinking! But again, as I glanced up from the corner of my eye at Natsume and his totally delectable face and all the more mouth-watering body, I found myself thinking about the feel of his touch again.

It was almost painful thinking about his warm, manly hands on my cheek, shoulder, waist, hips, breasts, inside my—

'CONTROL Mikan! Get that dirty mind of yours out of the gutter! Remember, he's the enemy here! You can't give in to his inhumanely sexy good looks! It's what he wants!' I reminded myself but I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have his mouth glide against my skin? Bite and tease me until I glared and moaned for him to stop but secretly wished for more? Suck on my neck, leave his mark until I begged for him to—

"Mikan?" I jumped and let out a small gasp. I whirled around to find Anna handing me a sheet of paper. "You dropped this." She smiled sweetly and I nodded, face red and hot as I took it back. Thank god I had long hair and thank god, it effing covered my flushed face. _What was I thinking?!_

This time, I didn't have to pretend to be cross with him and hide my inner laughter. No, the anger arose in me by itself. He didn't even have to do anything. I was now on a rampage to finish my work with pin point accuracy. I was so focused on my work that I didn't even notice other people.

I crossed paths with Natsume bloody Hyuuga on my way to the DTP, (desk-top publishing, basically software for printing) and didn't so much as lift my head to acknowledge him, much less greet my boss. I pressed the controls too hard and with an undying scowl on my face, that everyone around me began to back away slowly from fright. When I finished, I took the papers back by myself, slamming them to the desk with a deafening thud that echoed throughout the morgue quiet office.

I was not in a mood to mess. I was pissed.

In all honesty though, I was just frustrated over feeling some unpleasant (They were not in the least unpleasant) sensation flutter through my entire being wherever this stupid Hyuuga was concerned. It was so annoying that he should evoke in me such, such reactions, such thoughts...

I was supposed to hate the bloody jerk! {Why the HELL did I just use past tense?! I still very much hate him! (Frankly, I think it can be looked upon as a controversial issue whether I hate him or not...)} Why the hell am I thinking about what his touch would feel like?! Why is my mind so filled with thoughts of his too perfect face and even more perfect body?! {Why the FUCK did I use **present** tense _here_?! This is the place where I'm supposed to use past tense! This is all that idiot Hotaru's fault! (Not really, I think she just pointed out something I knew myself...)}

A/N: These are inner thoughts of Mikan where she struggles with her conscience who tells her, her own true feelings and she's hell bent on denying it.

So yes, I was pissed. And Hyuuga Natsume didn't seem to care. He approached me despite the fact that I was feeling murderous enough to kill him with a fork. I mean, he _**was**_ the subject of my unchecked wrath. And that said man was standing in front of me, clueless and bewildered.

I was in a glittery, sequin blue dress in an office full of dull beige, grey and black after all. I guess the bewildered look wasn't entirely his fault...

Worse, my dress ended scandalously just above my thighs, offering a sultry view of my shoulders and neck where everyone else in the office had full sleeves and their legs covered up till their knees.

So when he spoke up, clearing his throat not so discreetly, I obviously glared at him just as not so discreetly... Since his gorgeous face brought back the very thoughts I was working so hard to keep at bay.

* * *

Natsume's point of view:

My days in this wretched office just keep getting worse and worse.

For 2 whole days, I hadn't earned a word out of my blessed secretary. She seemed hell bent on not talking to me. The woman didn't so much as meet my eye, like I was cursed or something. Was my face really that ugly to look at? What the hell did I do to deserve this?

Despite my previous argument which led to this unfortunate circumstance, I found my eyes wandering over her sylphlike, exotic body. Like, how she wasn't entirely slim or voluptuous.

I found myself brushing the sensual curves of her flawless globular breasts and hips with my eyes that grew darker and darker, as they lingered on her lips for longer than necessary, becoming more and more conscious of the willowy arc of her waist and her long, silken legs.

I was becoming increasingly aware of her… In a different, perceptive way… Than I had become in the past 2 days.

Heaven knows why, I couldn't rip my eyes off her. She reminded me of a lone star, blindly shining in the dull blackness of the endless night sky.

The blue sequin glittered like a barbaric flower in a room full of ferns and mosses. She stood out like a sore thumb and she looked indefinitely stunning doing it.

Despite all this, I couldn't allow such costumes in my office. I wasn't conducting a fashion show here.

Thanks _again_ to Miss Mikan's fashion aptitude, I didn't find murmurs, I found my staff actually gossiping in the hallways all the way to the elevator with the sound of a distressed elephant. Men couldn't stop turning their heads and she seemed utterly unconcerned, strutting across the hall in her ridiculously short dress like she was wearing a potato sack, not a dress the size of Aoi's camisole.

Obviously, as the boss here, I HAD to say something. "Miss Mikan—" I started. It was all I got to say. Before I could even say anything more, the woman looked up with a grimace so brutal and vicious, I blinked in mortified horror. Her cheek, all the way to her tantalizing neck was red. Her lips though from the lipstick color, was a nude pink, were also turning a bright pink from all the biting she'd been inflicting on those poor delicate lips.

My hand itched to run across those poor lips, to ease the pain even just a little. But I clenched them into fists, seeing as Miss Mikan was doing the same. She held the pen so hard in her grip, the nib of the ballpoint pen was now tearing into the paper.

"What?!" She barked the word out, but this time, I was more surprised by the fact that she'd talked to me than from the dripping poison oozing from the spoken word. I blinked, unable to believe it for a second but then, my lips twitched and I gave up.

Mikan Yukihira, my unsuspecting secretary who looks very much normal at first sight but is anything and everything BUT normal within, blinked in confusion at the smile that I unconsciously gave her. Hell, even I was surprised.

"What's so damn funny?" She asked this time and I smiled even more. I seriously could not help it. I glanced up from my lashes innocently at her, my face morphing into some sort of gleeful triumph. She blinked yet again, cocking her head to the side like a cute little bird, demanding answers impatiently.

I leaned into her as much as I could, my voice as a low a whisper as I could make it. "You spoke to me." I said, the delight evident in my voice and smile and eyes. Her eyes widened as if she just realized.

I remembered that we still had an audience behind us, so I straightened my back as I spoke with clear authority. "I am not aware of what version of the company rules you carry around with you, Miss Mikan, but that attire strictly goes against the rules of the organization. So, unless you want me to sign your resignation letter, please do me the favour of changing into something more fit to be seen. My office is not your personal disco or catwalk. I trust my room has been renovated?"

I moved away from her to put some distance between us, moving towards the stairs. "Should I be expecting some sort of rebellious flourish that clearly goes against the policies of the company there as well? Or have you managed to actually do a proper job for once?" I asked with implied sarcasm.

To my surprise, my secretary followed behind quietly without speaking. Compared to the nonchalant silent treatment she was giving me just recently, this was more of a forced pursing of her lips, as if she was determined not to open her mouth.

Her mouth and jaw worked furiously, despite her lips not moving at all. It was as if like she was trying to grind or break all her teeth. She looked ridiculous, squinting and trying so hard not to speak.

I was fighting back a smile myself at her unexpected and comical reaction. Little did I know, I would be in the same state in less than a few seconds.

Abruptly, my phone rang and I fished it out, talking to one of the investors on the other line as I simultaneously opened the door to my new office….

* * *

WHAT.

THE.

BLOODY.

FUCKING.

HELL.

IN.

THE.

HISTORY.

OF.

BLOODY.

FUCKING.

HELLS.

My mind went blank. I couldn't even think. My mouth fell open like a puffer fish.

The hand that was pressing my phone against my ear fell slack and down the phone fell, clattering like a useless machine against the newly tinted floor.

The newly tinted PINK floor.

I ground my teeth collectively, struggling hard not to lash out at the oblivious fool behind me, who I'm sure was enjoying this. Now I understood all too well why that stupid idiot was trying so hard not to open her mouth.

She wasn't trying not to speak to me. She was trying not to LAUGH.

PINK!

P.

I.

N.

K.

PINK!

My entire cabin, in a glaring shade of the same colour everywhere! PINK, PINK, PINK!

Pink chairs, pink cupboards, pink desk, pink pens, pink files, pink lights, pink sofa, pink windows, pink curtains, pink frames for the pink paintings, pink flowers, pink vase, pink floor, pink ceiling, pink walls! PINK! EVERYWHERE, PINK!

* * *

That's when I noticed it. The wall. Oh my god. Jesus Holy Christ. How am I even still standing?! How had I not yet fainted with shock on the floor?!

Someone save me from this crap nightmare. Lord fucking no. Don't do this to me.

But no. It was there. A whole damned wall. It was impossible to deny. I didn't want to believe it so I turned my back to it, placing a hand to my heart, breathing hard. I looked up to my beloved secretary, the wretched witch-woman, and widened my eyes at her.

I couldn't even speak. She freaking stole my ability to form words. I didn't have the vocabulary to put into words my absolute horror.

I don't think I'd have been this shocked even if she came to office in a two piece bikini or I found her shagging some man I didn't know.

But no. she went ahead and did this.

OH MY FUCKING DAMN CRAP HOLY SHIT BLOODY GOD IN HELL AND HEAVEN! &%# !$^*)(% #%^&

I was yelling all the cusses I knew in my mind, it was a web of words that couldn't even be considered as the language English. But physically, I couldn't even let out a sound.

On the wall was a mural.

A WHOLE GODDAMN MURAL OF BARBIE! FUCKING MALIBU PINK PRINCESS BARBIE AND DOG AND WHATNOT!

_**BARBIE!**_

I was feeling faint. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Is this what dying feels like? Is my heart failing? Are my lungs failing?! Did my brain explode?! What is happening?! Why the fuck is it happening?!

I looked up at her. If I was going to die, I at least wanted an explanation. I simply looked at her, waiting for her to explain. That insufferable, stupid witch had the effing nerve to smile at me.

"I DID ask which colour you'd prefer…" She stated all matter of factly. My eyes widened even more. I still couldn't talk. I gestured to the whole room by swinging my arms around wildly to the damn colour that was everywhere.

She smirked. Smugly at that. Christ, I have NEVER wanted to strangle a woman so badly in my entire god to damn life.

"At least now people will be able to call you a devoted feminist. You'll be a hero to girls worldwide, boss! You should thank me… For redeeming your character as a chauvinistic, opinionated jackass. Everybody deserves second chances after all."

I blinked at her. I see. NOW, I see. So this is what it was all about. Revenge… For what, I still was unclear about. But it was about revenge. Revenge on what, no clue. But it was revenge.

Okay. So, that's it then. I'd hired a madwoman in my office. A damn psychopath. She's a psychopath. I have no other explanation.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, grinning the one grin I'd learned to fear now. Nothing good happens when Mikan Yukihira grins.

"Oh no," I mumbled, my voice somewhat returning at the prospect of _another_ damn surprise. My frail heart was now literally at the mercy of my secretary who seemed to receive immense pleasure in mentally and physically torturing me.

With a smile as dazzling as a rainbow in a clear, cloudless sky, she approached me with a spring in her step. She didn't stop until she was right in front of me, her face a hair's length away from mine. I could smell her sweet, magnetic scent, she was so close...

Her brown eyes were twinkling. I was again so conscious of her womanly body. Of the fact that she _**was**_ a woman. A beautiful, dangerous woman. Her body molded, melted into mine, arching perfectly over my muscles of my torso. I could feel the faint outline, the trace of her breasts touching my chest.

Before I could fully grasp the feeling of her chest pressed against mine, she reached up, her fingertips grazing my hair. I felt an electric current, a sort of restless energy rush through me, igniting goosebumps over my skin and my body, against my will, jerked forward, into her.

Unconsciously, I'd pressed my hard chest to hers, leaving us both breathless. She'd looked up then, just as I looked down, and we both sort of realized that we were standing close. Too close.

We were standing so close, bodies pushed against each other, breaths mingling, eyes locked on each other that we forgot for a second that there was a world outside of this room... That outside of this room, (even in the room) we were still boss and employee...

We were absent-mindedly standing as close as humanely possible, so close, that it couldn't even be considered standing. We were almost embracing.

I could still feel her fingers in my hair, and sucked in a sharp breath. She parted her soft lips, her scent, her sweet breath assaulting me. I breathed her in, unable to part from the heavenly fragrance of her skin.

Her fingers skimmed my cheekbones and jaw, clipping something around my shoulders, pressing her palm flat against my chest. My skin burned.

God, she truly was dangerous. I could barely think, let alone speak.

Then, she smiled. The same dazzling, irresistible smile. For a moment, all I wanted to do was revel in that smile of hers, swim in it, delight myself. But my moment with her was short lived. Why? The wretched woman opened her mouth.

"There! Now you match!" She said with a shiny smile, her even teeth sparkling. "Look!"

Despite my head warning me, I turned to look at the floor length mirror in front of me, assessing myself.

She'd Barbie-d me.

My raven hair was adorned in a shiny pink tiara the size of a sea turtle, with pink rhinestones and ribbons and sparkles on my black head. Around my shoulders was the pinkest of coats I'd seen with the logo of Barbie on it. A princess crown on my head, a princess barbie cape of satin material on my shoulders. I looked ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

"Awww! You look soo schweet and cute, Nat!" She said with what was surely a sarcastically patronizing snicker, pinching my cheeks like a woman would her neighbor's kid. Worse, she was gushing over me like I was a five year old.

'_What did I do to deserve this?!'_ I asked myself for the 1000th time, with no answer as usual. Mikan Yukihira was a dangerous, brutal art. Nobody could hope to understand her, after all.


	5. Ch 5 - Pink Paranoia and Karaoke

A/N: I hope everyone's safe and alright! Please stay at home and exercise social distancing guys, we all love you! And well, my computer finally got fixed and even if it's a little slow, I've had enough of chores and homework! So, I'll be updating regularly from now on, Yay! And regularly doesn't mean every day so, yeah, don't get too excited. But I'll try my best to update as often as possible! I hope you like Mikan and Nat's budding romance! Also, there's a new character introduction, hope you like it! Love you guys! Please keep safe but try not to go crazy like me, yeah? So you know the drill, comment and review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! I am not Tachibana Higuchi!

Five.

Ch 5 – Pink Paranoia and Karaoke!

Natsume's point of view:

And before you proceed with this chapter, let me tell you something. Actually, _no_. Let me exercise caution here. As you all are very much aware, I was Barbie-d. Yes, it's not something I'm proud of.

But here's the deal.

I don't need strangers laughing at my face. Hell, I don't even need people reading this shit. What, you think I get some inexplicable joy from humiliating myself on the World Wide Web?! No, I do not. Most **_definitely_** not, considering I'm a very successful and thriving CEO. I don't need the excessive attention.

But since this crap is either way gonna be the story of my unfortunate life and you're gonna read it one way or the other, all I ask is for you to not make me feel any more worthless than I already am. It's bad enough that I was Barbie-d and my office room was painted—no, dyed into a gallery of every shade of the damn colour pink every-fucking-where, I don't need a stranger's pity or worse, their laughter at my expense on top of it.

So don't. Just don't.

And if you were wondering what happened after the Barbie episode, well get ready for some major disappointment. I was far too shell shocked out of my pants to offer a rational reaction and instead, gawked at the mirror that showcased me.

ME, the CEO of Hyuuga Inc., world's wealthiest and most desirable bachelor of the year, in a princess pink tiara. I wasn't sure what was more surprising? The fact that I'd let Miss Mikan, my blessed nun of a secretary (Note the sarcasm here.) give me this Barbie makeover or the fact that I didn't have anything to say to her about it.

Remind me why this madwoman is still working under me, in my office?! Frankly, I have no idea myself. It's just that despite her maddening exploits and escapades, I can't bring myself to accustom to the idea of firing her.

And I'm telling myself it's because she's much too efficient of an employee to lose, whatever her psycho personality disorder may be... Maybe I could hire a counsellor, or a psychiatrist for her to see in the office?

But then, what if the counsellor or the psychiatrist scurries away and is in need of medical service himself after dealing with the demon that is Mikan Yukihira? What then?! I'm having enough trouble with ONE demented lunatic; to handle two would be similar to jumping off a cliff with lava below.

Actually no. To handle two would be worse than death.

Which brings us back to square one. I am still stuck dealing with Miss Mikan. I still have no clue why she's doing this. First silent treatment, now this. I mean, pink?!

There's revenge and then there's murder. She butchered my pride! The woman left me on the floor, panting for life in my struggle against death. (Call me melodramatic but with all due respect, you are not the one to have your space dyed PINK and man-handled by your sexy secretary into wearing a princess tiara, so yeah, I don't wanna hear it, thanks.)

I gotta hand it to this creature though. She didn't so much as look back at me as she walked out that door, looking like she'd earned an Olympic medal. Let's just say that after that particularly **_vibrant_** episode, I decided to avoid any more such events with Miss Mikan and ran back home.

Yeah, label me a coward, but you're not the one dealing with a psychopathic alien demon here. I couldn't deal with the paranoia that came afterwards though.

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga Mansion:

My mother looked up from the magazine she was reading as I entered the living room. "You're home early. Simple day at work?" I decided not to reply. **_Simple_**?!

Instead, I chose to wordlessly collapse on the sofa, mulling over the mystery that is Mikan Yukihira. Aoi comes bounding up to me, smiling like usual. I smile back at her, my mood instantly lifting at the sight of my little sister being her adorable self. "Natsume, look! I got a new hair tie! Do you like it?" She turns this way and that, showing off her new fuchsia bow hair tie, holding her black locks in a ponytail.

I'm less than thrilled though. "What is that?!" I ask in incredulity, tugging at her pony. "My new hair tie! I got a pair of boots too but I'm saving them for winter. It's cute, isn't it?" She exclaimed giggling, while I scowled at the insignificantly tiny PINK piece of elastic.

"No, it's not! It's childish, immature and ridiculous. No sister of mine is going to be seen wearing something so stupid, take it off this instant." I demanded hotly. Aoi, however, obviously refuses.

"What are you talking about?! All my friends liked it. Mom said it's cute too, right mom?!" She instantly turned to our mother for support, who cast a bemused glance at me. "It looks perfectly fine to me." She said amusedly and I scowled.

"It's PINK." I said through gritted teeth to which Kaoru Hyuuga snorted. "I wear pink lingerie in the bedroom and it STILL turns your father on." My father who's sitting across her turns red. I roll my eyes at her while Aoi looks between both of us in confusion. "What's lingerie?"

My father clears his throat and shoots a warning glance at my mother who merely grins at him. "What?! It's true." I shake my head at her as my father turns another shade of red.

Before I can round on Aoi to make her lose that annoying PINK hair tie, the maid comes in. I watch as she replaces the flowers in the vase with new ones. My eyes go wide when I realize what she's holding.

"What are those?!" I questioned in disbelief, eyes locked on the flowers. The maids exchange glances before replying meekly: "Delphiniums, sir. We were asked to replace the flowers in the vase." I glare furiously at the otherwise beautiful flowers.

"I can see that! My question is why are they fucking pink?! Did you not find any other colour in the country?!" I cross my arms, glaring mercilessly at the servants. Usually, I wouldn't bother whatsoever what flowers are being used, much less their colour. Now, though…

"W-Well, we just—" They look around helplessly while I scowl. "Change them." I bark and they waver, to which I scowl even harder. "Right this second. Throw them out, donate them, do whatever but I don't want to see those— those PINK flowers again in my house, do you understand?! Use any other shade; I don't care as long as it isn't… PINK." I finished, my fists shaking with anger and distaste.

My anger grows as they stand there, fidgeting with the delphiniums as if pondering whether to follow my orders or not. "Well, GO! I don't pay for you to stand there gawking like chickens!" The maids gasp in fright and scurry away hurriedly. I rub my temple, fighting off the oncoming headache as my mind flashes pictures of my one and only darling secretary, grinning in giddy triumph. The fucking minx ruined pink for me. I can't so much as look at the damn colour without bursting my brains out. I can't believe she gave me pink Paranoia!

Coffee. I need coffee, stat. I sit back down impatiently and before I can call for one, I look down to see there's already a cup of coffee sitting on the table. I sink into the couch and turn my attention to the cup, full of warm, wonderful coffee. Just what I needed. I reached for it gratefully and sip greedily, feeling my muscles relax as the warm liquid slides down my throat.

My eyes rested downwards at the table, and I peered at the spot where my cup of coffee had sat not 2 seconds ago. My eyes narrowed considerably as I picked up the small vintage lace tissue paper. I hadn't noticed it before since it was of a light and soft shade of coral, but now that I inspect it closer, it's not coral at all.

My hands closed around the delicately framed lace, eyes burning, mind screaming, body shaking. That was the breaking point of my patience. At that moment, I was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter and overwhelming.

"Why is everything in this house so damn pink?!" I muttered glaring at the innocent piece of baby pink cloth that lay crumpled in my hand. Compared to my earlier, more voiced anger, now I was overtaken by an exasperating mental illness where I was plagued the bloody colour every fucking where.

At my limits, I called for the head manager of the house who came running. "I want anything PINK—No matter what it is—thrown out of the house. Starting with this." I shoved the lace cloth into his hand while he stared at me like I'd lost my fricking mind. "I—I'm sorry, sir? Thrown out?!" I growled at him impatiently. What was I, speaking Latin here?! "B-But sir, that's—"

"I don't wanna see anything pink in this house EVER AGAIN, do you understand me?! ANY-FUCKING-THING. Any other shade is fine; just make sure that it isn't pink." Even my parents were gawking at me now. My mother included. See what happens when you let your secretary mess with your head?

Unable to take the sympathetic pity in all of their eyes like I'd become some sort of crazed madcap ruffian with a pink-phobia, I stand up and excuse myself to my room so I can work in peace. As I grab my manila folder and laptop from the couch, my eyes widen as I notice something I'd overlooked before.

Courtesy of Mikan Fucking Yukihira, the ultimate nightmare dressed like a fucking daydream, the two faced snake in the grass, my devious wolf in sheep's clothing.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Too aggravated to even care at this point, I hurl the sleek black laptop and the manila folder containing numerous files and accounts down to the ground where it lands with a deafening thump, shooting the objects one last murderous glare.

The sleek black laptop, _MY_ laptop, with the bloody logo of fucking Barbie **_again_**, in big, white sharpie and the cute **_pink_** manila folder, lying sprawled beside my laptop, complimenting the fucking Barbie logo with its glorious, giggling pink-ness.

"DO NOT disturb me." I warned before walking up and locking myself in my room with my head in my hands like I just discovered I had 4th stage cancer. It's official then. Mikan damn Yukihira ruined my life with a colour.

* * *

Mikan's point of view:

I wish he'd said something. I thought he would when he rushed down the stairs like a man on a mission but instead, my sweetheart of a boss ran back home instead.

I had to admit, I was rather disappointed. I thought I'd see another glimpse of that hot, angry man the day I first joined the office. But no. **_No_**. Ice man persists. He, for some reason, refuses to give me the satisfaction of a genuine reaction and I'm left wondering: What about my drive-him-out-of-his-pants mastermind plan?!

I mean his 'mind'! Like, duh. You can't drive a man out of his pants! Well, you can and in all honesty, Natsume without pants does hold a lot of appeal but I'm not here to play hooky with my boss. I'm here to make his existence toxic with my fabulous self. Which brings us back to the matter at hand: what about my foolproof revenge? As if my career wasn't enough, he's gonna ruin that too?!

Nope. Not gonna happen. I'm gonna pry a 'Fuck you' out of that immaculate mouth if it's the last thing I do.

"You do realize this is gonna blow up in your face? I knew something was up when you quit modelling but I didn't expect it be this... Ridiculous. I thought this was just another one of your impulses." I shoot Ruka a frown to which he shrugs playfully, a grin lighting up his model face that is currently stuffed with Pringles.

Ruka has been my best friend from the time we could say _shit_ together and that was pretty soon considering my vocabulary now.

"And you'd know all about her impulses, wouldn't you?! Considering you're always in on them." Hotaru replied with disdainful venom coating her words.

And one thing you should know about my two best friends? They hate each other. A lot. With mutual passion, that's most probably the only "mutual" thing they agree on without an argument brewing behind both their brains.

It all started when Hotaru's 32B bra found its way up the school's flagpole at the homecoming game in our last year of high school andddd, obviously, Ruka was the star quarterback responsible.

They've been basically at each other's throats since then.

"Jealous much, snowy?" Ruka snaps back with a roll of his baby blue irises. "Why don't you join us then? Maybe you'll learn the definition of fun, and look less like a personalized robot." I glare at Ruka for wantingly taking a jab at her but before I can stop them, Hotaru replies:

"Says the bejewelled idiot who's been self employed since 16 and only has himself to worry about. Maybe YOU should join me in the office and learn that life isn't all fun and unicorns. Grow up for god's sakes." Oh god. Hotaru's playing the responsibility card. This is gonna drag for a while… And as predicted:

"In spite of your beliefs, not everyone needs a laminated life with a list of rules that tells them what underwear to wear and what job to take, Snowy."

"At least I wear underwear." Oh shiz, she's playing the player card. Red alert! RED ALERT!

"Are you implying something snowy?" Ruka's smirk is mocking, like he knows exactly what she's implying but still wants to hear it from the enemy's mouth.

"Gee, I thought _even the likes of _**_YOU_** retained the common sense required to figure it out on your own. Hmm, guess not. Your lack of functioning brain cells astonishes me sometimes, Nogi."

And as much as their hatred is amusing, I don't want a body on my hands. "Okay! That's enough! Claws in, both of you." They glare hard at each other a few seconds longer before Hotaru finally looks away to attend a work call.

"Can the two of you not fight for once?!" I nagged to a not-at-all-bothered Ruka who's back to munching on Pringles. He rolls his eyes, replying in a nonchalant casual tone: "She really needs to un-twist her panties. Or whatever she wears down there. Tell me you don't think she's way too uptight."

"Not everyone is a social butterfly, Bunny." That's what I call him, since he has this thing for bunnies and basically all animals. Ruka, on the other hand, calls me dimples thanks to my adorable dimpled cheeks and Hotaru Snowy, which is not a cute metaphor for a pet dog like you're thinking.

Let me break it up for you: Emotionless—Cold—Winter—Ice—Snow—Snowy.

Yeah, so he's basically calling her a heartless bitch. Which Hotaru most certainly is not when you get to know her, but like Ruka just said, Hotaru is way too uptight which ends up giving people the wrong impression about her character.

"Maybe not, but even a work machine like HER needs to let loose once in a while if she wants humans with actual feelings as friends instead of her gadgets." He's right and I hate it. But despite everything, I know that Hotaru is happy just the way she is so I don't push her. And even if something happens, she knows that I'll always be here for her and Ruka too, begrudgingly so, but I know he'll help.

An idea suddenly flashes in my mind and I grin mischievously. "You're right! You are soo right! Everyone needs to loosen up once in a while, right?!"

"Uhh, thank you for repeating what I just said but, why do I get the feeling that you are up to some no good?" I giggled to myself, picking out my outfit for today. I want to wear something that will blow his mind and yet, make him want me at the same time.

"Dimples, you sure about that outfit? It doesn't exactly scream professionalism." He said, inspecting my outfit while I simply grinned up at him. "That's not an outfit, Bunny. It's my special uniform for our karaoke day at office."

"Oooo… Kay?" He said shaking his head. "I'm never gonna understand you. Just tell me how it goes, yeah?" I give him a wink and he smiles.

* * *

It doesn't take me long to don my latest killer outfit and coax Anna and practically the whole staff into my "Karaoke day" at the office. Soon I and Anna are singing Cheap thrills on the office desk where files folded into paper planes fill the roof and everyone is singing along.

I and Anna mimic some moves from the movie Pitch perfect 3 and try to change the beat of the song into the one of the movie. We both sing and dance along to the beat and tempo of the song with make believe mics to our lips. I had no idea Anna was such a good singer.

"This is so much fun! We never get to do something like this in the office!" Anna exclaims giddily and I hug her as we sway our hips and run our fingers through our locks.

"Well, maybe we should make it a regular thing!"

"Yeah! For sure!"

My dear, precious Natsume, of course, disagrees. Convincing my boss is gonna be a hassle, judging by the look on his face.

The party, paper planes, dancing, singing, _everything_ falls to an abrupt standstill at the sight of Natsume Hyuuga standing frozen on the threshold of the office doors looking like he's seen the damn ghosts of Annabell and Conjuring together in his company eating pizza and beer and discussing baseball and murder in bikinis.

In other words, he looks abso-fucking-lutely incredulous. Then his gem-like ruby eyes fall on me. We lock gazes. I smirk smugly, tapping the make believe mic to my smiling red lips. He scowls, his flaming red eyes furious, igniting like an active volcano.

Ice king evaporates. Angry, hot, sexy, imposing, irresistible, delicious, delectable Nat emerges.

"Miss Mikan, in my office. Right now." He doesn't wait for an answer or for me to climb down, stalking over to me and grabbing me by the wrist, yanking me forward so I fall right into his arms.

Our eyes lock again, and I suck in a sharp breath and quiver like an exposed leaf at the lack of distance between us. His warm, hot breath falls against my cheek and I part my lips, eyes flickering down to his. So Close. Too close. Wanting to say something, _anything_ to break this new intimacy, I press my hand against his torso, but he beats me to it.

His hand clenches around my arms in a vise like grip, dragging me along with him all the way upstairs, everybody eyes on us, watching us shell shocked. My eyes flutter down to the hand around my arm, firm but not painful.

He tugs me inside his office forcefully, slamming my back to the door as soon as it's closed. I let out a whimper as the red hot pain climbs up my spine. The pain, however, is welcome and makes me shiver even more in delight.

Without warning, he crashes his body to mine, pressing every muscle, every curve of his to my own. So close, I pant from the lack of space and breath. Grabbing both my arms, he pulls my upper body forward to collide and rub even more closer and I gasp as his rock hard torso presses against my breasts, his hips grinding against mine, so hard and tight, I feel as though I'm somewhat choking. He forces his face to invade all my space so that only my lips have somewhat of an inch of space to breathe. His forehead slightly grazes mine. We're nose to nose. I can smell him, hear him... Feel him breathing on my lips. I can't look away from his blazing red eyes. They could be aflame.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?!" He whispers darkly against my lips and I gasp as I feel his lips brushing on top of mine. Is he even aware that our lips are touching?!

Fuck. Oh god. Oh my god!

I immediately duck my head, wanting to wiggle out of his arms and this impossibly impossible situation that I myself created but, yeah, as if he'll make it that easy for me. Fingers closing around my hair, he jerks my head up to meet his flaming, fiery eyes, shooting me a warning. "_Don't_. Don't even try." He mutters again, brushing my lips with his. I whimper again, breathless and needy.

Wanting to touch more of him, I grab fistfuls of his suit jacket, both of us panting at the breathless intimacy and tension present in the air. His strong leg makes its way between my thighs, pressing against my core impatiently.

I sigh and let out a soft moan in heated ecstasy as I feel liquid pleasure wetting my core. My breasts feel hot and heavy and aching, like they want his touch. Our legs brush together, rubbing frantically, creating a delicious friction that makes me hotter and wetter between my legs.

I gaze up at him with dazed eyes, feeling desire and so many unknown sensations whirling deep inside me when he shakes his head, eyes narrowing in loathing.

"Are you even for fucking real, Mikan?!" He growls wildly, breaking the sexy, sizzling, almost burning tension connecting us. I blink, and just like that, the magic is gone.

Unyielding desire to straddle Nat and let him love me (I actually, really mean fuck me) senseless on the desk gone, I smirk smugly at him, my previous hatred for Natsume restored and reinstated. And really?! He has the nerve to ask me if I'm real?!

I smirk as I reply playfully:

"I know I'm too good to be true, Nat but…" I trace my hand seductively up to the nape of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair as I graze my nose playfully against his nose and his cheek, this time very much intentionally.

"You're standing close enough to know the answer to that." I bite my lips as he blinks and understanding lights up his gorgeously dark blood red eyes.

And cue the adorable blushing.

Now, to make him agree to my terms and conditions without getting fired since he seems angry enough to tear me apart.

A small part of me however, whispers naughtily: "If you didn't want to be torn apart, you wouldn't have practically begged him to take you 10 seconds ago. You were drooling for his body so badly, if the situation had been different, I might think he'd even have answered your desperation for his touch."

I shiver at the sheer rightness of the voice, and blush slightly as I recall how I practically melted in his arms not 2 seconds ago and he'd been what?? Fantasizing about killing me with my own hair! Sweet mother of Christ, am I seriously into this jerk of all other idiots on this planet?!

The small voice whispered again: "You bet that sex starved brain and body for Natsume Hyuuga, you do! You are so into him!"

Well, screw me then. Natsume Hyuuga's is going to get even more messed up! Because I am NOT into Natsume bloody fucking Hyuuga. I am so not into him!

The playful voice inside me laughs mockingly: "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Oh, and you might wanna change your lace panties while you're at it. Gosh, I don't think the ice caps of Antarctica are THIS wet and dripping."

I scowl, grimacing, as I realised that the voice was right! I shifted and squirmed uncomfortably, the wetness making me all sensitive and aching thanks to Natsume being Natsume. I still can't believe it, Natsume Hyuuga being all hot and bothered turned me on! What is the world coming to?!

For the sake of my own self validation alone, I'm gonna make Nat's life a living hell! How dare he make me feel like this?! How dare he make me so wet and bothered and not do anything about it?! How dare he make me want to rip his clothes off and kiss him senseless?!! How dare he look so unfazed while I'm freaking out here?!

"How— How dare you!" I exclaimed out loud unconsciously without thinking as Natsume blinked in perplexion, cheeks still endearingly red.

"Excuse me?!"

"You— You pervert! You psychopath! How dare you touch me like that!"

"I— What—?! Are you for real right now?! You were the one flirting with me 2 seconds ago!"

He scowls at me in exasperation while I open and close my mouth, unable to form words. God, this man!

He makes me so mad! I hate him!!!

My inner voice laughs sweetly: "No, you don't!"

* * *

A/N: Yeah Mikan, we all know you don't! Anyways, what did you guys think of Ruka, or bunny as I nicknamed him?! He's gonna be the playful best friend of Mikan and not Natsume this time, but don't worry, they'll meet. And what are you views on Hotaru and Ruka's relationship? Not what you were expecting, right? Well, this time I tried something different and made it into a haters to lovers things so. Theirs is the unusual love-hate relationship! Do they hate each other too?? Maybe, maybe not! We'll know in the upcoming chapters! So guys, that's it for now! Keep healthy, keep safe! Love you all!


End file.
